Hostile First Contact for the Federation (under rewrite)
by charly120
Summary: The USS Normandy NCC-1702-A Captained by Desiree Shepard is on a mission to remove the Mass Relay from the near by Federation Colony of Shanxi. The Turians stumble upon the operation and act like turians causing more problems then the ME universe needs. This a AU story, and co-written with Reven207. Story rated M. I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR TREK. Rating changed for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Alternate Universe story with OC's and OOC's something's will remain the same from canon for both star trek and mass effect well others will change some drastically. So understand that myself and Reven207 have taken liberties as the author's.**

 **All dates are from memory alpha and Wikipedia. I am not using the alternate time line created by Nero, Vulcan still exists. In this universe Warp is faster then travel through the relays since you don't have to hit the relays you need to get to where it is you are going (fastest distance from A to B is a straight line).**

 **This story is co-written with Reven207 and we both hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took a while but with out further adieu Reven207 and myself give you the rewrite of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Update 01/31/16**

 **Reven207 and myself kicked around a few ideas for renaming the ship class since what I originally used was already taken in canon (I Personally don't like them but to each their own). We decided on Naming the Class after James T. Kirk so the Kirk class is born. Credit goes to Reven207 for the naming of the ship class. We have also updated and changed a few things since the rewrite was posted. We do hope that you enjoy the chapter and look forward to you continuing to read this fanfic.**

* * *

2053- World War III ends. Earth is left devastated from nuclear war.  
April 5th 2063- Dr. Zefram Cochrane pilots the phoenix to warp one this attracts the attention of a passing Vulcan ship the T'Plana-Hath. Peaceful first contact in made.  
2065- SS Valiant is launched.  
2067- Friendship 1 is launched.  
2069- The colony ship SS Conestoga is launched. Communication with SS Valiant ceases.  
2079- Earth begins recovering from its nuclear war.  
2103- Earth colonizes Mars.  
2142- Warp 2 barrier is broken.  
2145- Warp 3 barrier is broken.  
2148- Prothean Ruins discovered on Mars. Warp technology is deemed faster than mass effect technology. Researching mass effect tech is a non-priority but still continues. The humans and their Vulcan allies push the Gateway out of the sol system.  
2150- Keel laid for the Enterprise (NX-01).  
2151- Earths first warp 5 capable ship is launched (Enterprise). First contact with the Klingon Empire takes place.  
2156-2160- Earth, Romulan war is fought between United Earth and its allies, and the Romulan Star Empire. The war ends in a stalemate though the Romulans are defeated in the battle of Cheron. The Romulan neutral zone is established.  
2160-2190- The Daedalus class starship is active.  
2161- The United Federation of Planets is founded by Earth, Tellar, Andoria, and Vulcan. Enterprise (NX-01) is decommissioned.  
2162- The Federation adopts the stance of moving all relays out of Federation systems.  
2188- The first Constitution class starship is launched.  
2245- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is launched.  
2285- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is destroyed to prevent its falling into Klingon hands.  
2286- The newly refitted USS Yorktown (NCC-1704) is renamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) and relaunched.  
2293- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) is decommissioned.  
2293- NCC-1701-B is launched.  
2329- NCC-1701-B is decommissioned.  
2332- NCC-1701-C is launched.  
2344- NCC-1701-C is destroyed defending a Klingon settlement on Narendra III from a Romulan attack. This becomes a catalyst for the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.  
2357- USS Galaxy (NX70637) the prototype Galaxy Class is launched.  
2363- USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) is launched captained by Jean-Luc Picard. The Enterprise becomes the new flag ship for the Federation.

2367- Captain Jean-Luc Picard is assimilated by the Borg, the massacre of Wolf359 occurs, 39 Federations starships are destroyed and 11,000 officers are either killed or assimilated. Captain Picard is rescued and the Borg Cube is destroyed in orbit of Earth. Gowron succeed's K'mpec as High Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, the Klingon Civil War occurs forces loyal to Gowron are victorious over the House of Duras.

2369- Commander Benjamin Sisko is appointed as commander of the abandoned Cardassian space station renamed Deep Space Nine, the Bajoran wormhole is discovered.

2370- First contact with the Dominion.  
2371- NCC-1701-D is destroyed by a warp core breach; the saucer section containing the crew makes a forced landing on Veridian III. The ship is subsequently declared a total loss. USS Voyager (NCC-74656) is hurled to the delta quadrant. Desiree Shepard graduates from Starfleet Academy.  
2372- NCC-1701-E is launched, Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Empire occurs, the Klingon Empire withdraws from the Khitomer accord peace between the Federation and the Empire ends, after rescuing the Cardassian civilian government with the Defiant Captain Benjamin Sisko defends Deep Space Nine against a Klingon attack, negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon's break down and war breaks out.  
2373- Dominion forces enter the Alpha Quadrant and the Cardassian Union announces that they have joined the Dominion. Klingon forces are forced out of Cardassian territory. Gowron's fleet arrives at Deep Space Nine for repairs and resign's the Khitomer accords, General Martok, Dr. Bashir, and Garek are rescued from a Dominion prison camp in the Gamma Quadrant. The second Borg invasion of the Federation occurs, another Borg Cube is destroyed above Earth. Captain Benjamin Sisko lays a minefield at the entrance of the wormhole to prevent further Dominion ships from entering the Alpha Quadrant, The Dominion War begins. Deep Space Nine is captured by the Dominion.

2374- The Alliance recaptures Deep Space Nine the aliens that call the wormhole home, the Prophets, prevent 3000 Dominion reinforcements from entering the Alpha Quadrant. The war enters its darkest hour, Dominion ships catch the Federation 10th fleet out of position and launch a full scale invasion of Betazed the out of date and understaffed planetary defenses are overwhelmed, Betazed falls in 10 hours. Lwaxana and Deanna Troi lead the Betazoid resistance against the Dominion occupation, the Enterprise-E leads a Federation attack squadron and liberate Betazed. After leaving a conference with Dominion representatives Romulan Senator Vreenak's shuttle is destroyed, the Tal Shiar lays the blame at the feet of the Dominion. The Romulan Star Empire enters the war.

2375- The Breen Confederacy joins the Dominion. After launching swift attacks along the Alliance front lines, the Breen launch a surprise attack against Earth only a handful of Breen ships escape, but the damage is done. Under mounting losses Cardassian forces begin rebelling against the Dominion. Chancellor Gowron is killed in combat with Commander Worf as the victor Worf proclaims General Martok the new High Chancellor. Financial and civil rights reform sweep through the Ferengi Alliance as women begin receiving financial rights. The Federation Alliance begins a final offensive against the Dominion, the Cardassian fleet turns against the Dominion and assists the Alliance against the Dominion lines, the Dominion fleet falls back to Cardassia Prime, under orders from the Founder the Jem'Hadar begins committing genocide on the Cardassian population, Odo convinces the Founder to surrender. After two years of devastating losses on both sides, The Dominion surrenders to the Federation Alliance. With the Klingon military in ruins, and the Cardassian Union shattered, The Federation and Romulan Empire emerge from the conflict as the only major powers with the influence to affect Alpha Quadrant politics.

2376- The Romulan forces withdraw back to Imperial space, leaving the Klingon Empire and the Federation in charge of occupying Cardassian territory, final casualty counts puts Cardassian losses both military and civilian at over one billion. In the immediate aftermath of the war the Federation Council makes two monumental decisions, the first decision is to make an offer to the Klingon Empire to transform the Khitomer Accords into a mutual defense pact. Second is to offer temporary membership to the Cardassian Union, under these circumstances the Cardassian Union would maintain a certain level of autonomy within their own borders, but Starfleet and the IKS would patrol the borders of Cardassian space, all of the Union ministries would fall under the supervision of the corresponding Federation departments and federation overseer would be posted to all government, scientific, and military facilities and in exchange the Federation would provide its resources to rebuilding the shattered Cardassian infrastructure and training new engineers and scientists, this agreement is until such a time as the Cardassian Union is officially back on its feet, but with the option to formally join the Federation if they wish to. Both the Klingon's and the Cardassian's agree to the respected proposals. By years end Chancellor Martok and interim Legate Garek sign the new treaties on Bajor.

2377- The Bajor Accords are formally adopted by the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Cardassian Union and the rebuilding of Cardassian worlds begins. Commander Shepard is awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honor for her gallant actions in the Battle of Earth becoming one of the youngest recipients of this award. A reform movement begins across Federation space demanding a reinvestment in the defense and infrastructure of the Federation.  
2378- USS Voyager (NCC-74656) returns to the Alpha quadrant. With memories of the occupation still fresh and a belief that peace with the Dominion might not last long, the citizens of Betazed request permission of the Federation council to establish a standing army to defend the planet, this request is denied, the planet Betazed soon becomes a hotbed of the reform movement.

2379- The entire Romulan Senate is murdered by Reman rebel Shinzon, with backing from the Romulan military Shinzon becomes Praetor of the Romulan Empire, after a failed attempt to capture Captain Picard; the Enterprise and two Romulan Warships engage Shinzon's battleship, Commander Data is lost in action destroying Shinzon's super weapon, Commander Data is posthumously awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor and promoted to the rank of Captain. The early design Soong android designated B4 is taken to the Daystrom Research Institute, seeing such an early design android institute scientists and engineers are hopeful that they will finally be able to continue Dr. Soong's work. Captain William Riker formally takes command of the Titan, the vessels first assignment is to transport Ambassador Spock and diplomatic staff to Romulus to establish the first permanent Federation Embassy on Romulus, the Titan becomes the first Starfleet vessel to be granted diplomatic status within Romulan space, although the two sides are still a long way towards full peaceful relations this is seen as an optimistic first step. Following the Shinzon incident the Reform movement gains more support within the Federation's core worlds.

2380- The Breen reemerge from hiding. A surprise attack is launched by Breen Privateers against the Bajoran sector. 110 Breen ships capture key points in Bajoran space including Deep Space Nine, distress signals are sent to the Klingon and Federation ships patrolling Cardassian space, the closest ships to Bajor and the first to arrive were the IKS Rotarran under the command of Captain Ch'Targh and the IKS Ya'Vang under the command of Captain Alexander son of Worf, the Ya'Vang and the Rotarran assist the USS Defiant in rescuing the beleaguered Bajoran Militia defending Bajor.

Despite being boarded Deep Space Nine is able to hold off several attack waves of Breen ships and as Federation, Klingon, and Cardassian reinforcements began entering the Bajoran system the surviving Breen ships flee. Similar Breen attacks occur in the weeks following the attack on Bajor, the Breen Confederacy denies responsibility for the attacks claiming pirates carried out the attacks. The reform movement begins to solidify into a reform party, the Federation begins to see planet representatives adopting reform points of view and more politicians begin expressing a desire to see infrastructure reform.

2381- The Reform Party finally finds its spokesperson. After seeing Starfleet and the Federation return to diplomacy and exploration as if the Dominion War never happened and the increased threat of the Breen, Admiral William Ross resigns from Starfleet and begins to speak out against current Federation policy. Members of the reform movement hold a convention on Mars to make nominations for upcoming Council elections former Admiral Ross is nominated for the presidency under the Reform Party ticket. The Daystrom Institute announces their success in replicating a fully functioning Soong android to the Federation press her name is Edith. Election Day in the Federation, the Reform Party wins the Presidency and a majority on the Federation Council. Edith follows in Data's footsteps and enrolls in Starfleet academy.

2382- William Ross is formally sworn in as President of the United Federation of Planets. Reforms sweep through the Federation as the priorities of the Federation change, science, diplomacy, and exploration will always be important to the Federation the reinvestment in the defense of Federation territory shall commence. Starfleet is reformed into the Armed Forces of the Federation, this new organization encompasses Starfleet and the newly created Federation Starfighter Corps and the Federation Marine Corps. Newer starship designs go into production at shipyards across the Federation, older vessels return to spacedocks for refit and upgrades among these are the formidable Galaxy class Battleships. Six months into the fleet upgrades a decision is made that the Miranda class Destroyers have reached the limits of their structural and technological upgrades, by the end of 2382 after 112 years in service to the Federation the last Miranda is retired from active service.

Construction of new defensive grids and orbital defenses begin across Federation space, the goal of the new defense grids is to give each planet in the Federation the ability defend themselves against the Borg. The Betazed request to form a standing army for self-defense is approved by the new Federation Council. Recruitment begins across the planet, other planets soon begin petitioning to form standing armies.

Dr. Conrad Verner publishes his dissertation on dark energy, at the urging of other Starfleet scientists a reevaluation of Mass Effect technology begins.

After much debate the decision is made to reassign the registry number of the now retired USS Farragut to the first ship of a new class of vessels. USS Normandy (NCC-1702-A) keel is laid.

2383- Bajor formally joins the Federation, the Bajorian militia is absorbed into the armed forces. Colonel Kira Nerys remains the commanding officer of Deep Space Nine after being promoted to the rank of Captain in Starfleet, at the request of Bajor the Defiant, the Rotarran, and the Ya'Vang will remain on permanent deployment in the Barjoran sector. Production on the Normandy is delayed to accommodate the Mass Effect Project. Defense grid upgrades of Earth and the other Federation core planets have been completed and the first wave of new Starfleet ships leave the shipyards staffed by one of the largest graduating classes in the history of the academy. Late in the year Breen privateers catch the Federation colony world, Vega in the middle of defense upgrades and launches a full scale attack on the planet. Commander Shepard, who was in the middle of shore leave on Vega when the attack occurred rallies the Marines against the Breen and defends the capitol until reinforcements arrive.

2384- Klingon intelligence agents posing as mercenaries manage to track the Breen pirates back to their base located at the sight of the battle of Chin'toka. General Zaeed of the IKS is put in command of a mixed Klingon/Starfleet attack force against the pirate base.

Wanting to get even with the Breen, Commander Shepard requests to join the assault and the General approves. In one of the most brutal battles since the Dominion War the joint attack force descends on the base. While the fleets engage in orbit Klingon soldiers and Federation Marines are transported to the surface and begin to the assault on the main base. The battle lasts for six hours and is very costly to the task force, but in the end the pirate base and pirate fleet are completely destroyed.

The Commander is at the center of the victory on the surface, killing several pirates in hand to hand combat and liberating several prisoners being held inside the base. Within the Federation Shepard becomes known as the Hero of Vega. The Klingons call her the Butcher of Chin'toka.

The full fleet refit has been completed including the upgrades to the Galaxies (the addition of a third nacelle and a phase cannon mounted to the saucer section). Edith excels in the academy, but many are surprised when an apparent relationship between Cadet Edith and Cadet Jeffery Moreau begins. While relationships are not discouraged at the academy it is not something instructors anticipated, the rest of the academy class takes bets on how long the relationship will last. In recognition for her distinguished service Commander Desiree Shepard is awarded Starfleets highest honor, the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor and receives a promotion to Captain.

2385- The Klingon Empire has fully recovered to prewar levels. Construction of the USS Normandy is completed.

USS Normandy NCC-1702-A (Kirk class battleship)

 _Size_  
Length 1370 meters  
Beam 449 meters  
Height 176 meters  
Length of saucer 701 meters  
Nacelle span 426 meters  
Length of Nacelles 643 meters

 _Armament_  
32 phaser arrays  
2 forward quantum torpedo launchers  
6 forward photon torpedo launchers  
12 aft photon torpedo launchers  
(Each torpedo launcher could fire transhphasic torpedoes)

 _Defenses_  
Ablative generator armor  
Deflector shield

 _Propulsion_  
Impulse engines  
RCS (Reaction control system) Thrusters  
Quantum slipstream drive  
Warp core (Warp 9.5)

Experimental Mass Effect core

 **Earth Station McKinley  
USS Normandy (NCC-1702-A)**

Captain Desiree Shepard sat on in her ready room onboard the Normandy reviewing the crew manifest and the Starship specs. All of the advanced technologies that Voyager had learned from their voyage through the delta quadrant had been incorporated in to the design of the ship. She was still getting used to everything from the ablative generator armor and the quantum slipstream drive to the transphasic torpedoes. Desiree looked back down at the data pad in her hand to look over the specifications of her ship and couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the starship Enterprise".

Looking up from the data pad Shepard couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on her face. "Route the signal to my ready room".

"Captain Shepard" Captain Picard's voice could be heard moments later.

"Captain Picard a pleasure as always" Shepard replied.

"Likewise, I must say that getting command of your own starship suits you. Still settling in are we?" Picard asked.

"Yes, we're still taking in some of our inventory and Starfleet command informed me about some crew transfers that will be arriving this afternoon". Captain Shepard responded leaning back in her chair.

"Good, good, your mother sends her regards and says sorry she couldn't come see you off" Said Picard.

"It's okay I talked to her earlier she's busy negotiating with the Ferengi". Shepard replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well Captain as I'm sure you've guessed I didn't just call to see how you were settling in. Are you familiar with the Shanxi colony?" Picard asked.

"Shanxi? That's the planet founded by Chinese colonists in 2357 right?" Shepard responded.

"Correct, it's taken several years for the colony to really establish itself, but a few days ago a more detailed survey was conducted of the system revealed something. One of the planets in the system isn't a planet" said Captain Picard.

"It's a gateway" finished Shepard.

"Correct, sensor scans caused some sort of activation sequence and the heavy ice shell surrounding the gateway broke apart, according to our scientists on the scene the gateway is in a semi active state. However standard procedure still applies we will tractor it out of the system to remove any potential threat to the colony" stated Captain Picard.

"And I take it that the Normandy will take part in the removal?" Captain Shepard asked.

"Correct, two starships and a bird of prey are already on station you will proceed to Shanxi as soon as you finish taking on personal, I will join you with the Enterprise, the Akira, and the Constantinople just as soon as we finish offloading the new orbital defenses at Vulcan. Now that you have been briefed on just how dangerous these things are, they require absolute care when removing. The slightest miscalculation could result in an explosion that could destroy the entire system" said Picard.

"Understood Captain we will remain on standby until you arrive, we'll be underway in three more hours" Shepard replied.

"Excellent, now there is one other thing captain, you're mother asked me to relay this information to you personally. You are being assigned a new first officer, the decisions already been made" stated Captain Picard.

"What? Why? Pressly and I have been going over this ship for months. We know the ship inside and out and can predict each other's intentions. I'm afraid I don't understand Picard. Replied a very confused Shepard.

"Commander Pressly is to be given his own command. Your new first officer has extensively studied both the Terran Gateway and this element zero. It was decided to have an expert onboard incase this Gateway is somehow different from the one in the Terran system" Captain Picard retorted.

"Well then who is it?"

Shepard emerged from her ready room looking shaken. "Where is Lieutenant Commander Williams?"

"I believe she is overseeing the cargo transfer".

"Thank you".

 **Normandy lower decks**

"Careful with that, do you want to crack the casing on that torpedo?" Yelled a young female Lieutenant Commander.

"Sorry ma'am".

"Let's keep it moving people we have a schedule to keep. I expect the rest of this cargo brought onboard, sorted, and stored in the next three hours. And if you all want to keep your jobs you won't disappoint me". The angry young woman shouted.

"Such a slave driver. She must get that from her Klingon half." Came a voice from the other end of the cargo bay.

"Who said that" Screamed the Lieutenant, spinning around she met the eyes of her commanding officer.

"Hey Ash" Shepard greeted with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Shit Captain, my apologies I was merely trying to…" Said Williams before Shepard interrupted her laughing.

"It's quite alright, walk with me please LT" Shepard replied.

The two young women proceeded out of the cargo bay and into the corridor.

"How's your mother LT?"

"She's good, I don't know how she handles three half human daughters with an absent par'Mach'kai, but she manages it". Ashley said looking at Desiree.

"Ash I know you and your father have issues, but he is a good man" said Shepard.

"Yeah sure, running off to battle whenever the Empire gets into a war my dad is a fine Klingon. But he's a lousy father and husband. Look Skipper your my friend and my sister, a member of our house, but one of these days you're just going to have to understand that you and the General have a different relationship then I do" Ashley responded.

"I know that, I just keep hoping that you two will sort things out" Shepard shot back.

"I haven't even seen him since I graduated from the academy and as I recall that last conversation ended with a broken nose and a broken arm" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, but he gave you just as good you did him" Shepard chuckled.

"Heh, I guess so" said Ashley.

"Join me for a bite in my cabin?" Desiree asked.

"Why not, I've been shouting orders for the last 3 hours I could go for some food".

The two women then made their way to a turbo lift.

"Computer deck 8" ordered Shepard. The lift taking them to their destination.

"Everything seems to be in order so far the new engineers will be arriving a little late. We should be ready to depart once they're aboard, assuming that Starfleet gives us an assignment soon". An annoyed Ashley said.

"I received a communication for Captain Picard an hour ago, we have our marching orders. A science team at the Shanxi colony found another gateway. We'll be taking part in its removal and studying it further. Top brass wants to see if it's the same design as the Terran one" Shepard replied

"Shouldn't be a problem, the ship is operating at peak efficiency right now. Should Pressly and I work on a plan of action should it become unstable?" Ashley asked.

"Pressly will be remaining at Spacedock, we've been assigned a new first officer. Picard assured me that Pressly will be getting his own command out of this transfer". Shepard replied with a hint of sadness.

"Isn't it a little last minute to spring a change like that on us? I mean I'm glad they finally gave Pressly his own command. Kahless knows the old space dog has earned it. But why give us a new first officer right when we're about to leave Spacedock?" Ashley asked.

"Since we're investigating a new one of these gateways the Federation Council wanted both an experienced officer and someone who has studied the gateways, so here we are". Shepard told her.

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"Mera" replied Shepard, not able to look her best friend in the eye.

"Computer halt! Mera? As in the cold hearted ice princess?" Ash shouted.

"Ash don't call her that" Said Shepard.

"Ghuy'cha, You're still in love with her aren't you?" Demanded Ashley.

Shepard didn't respond to her sisters demand.

"I can't believe this. How can you still be in love with that Orion bitch? You offered that woman your heart, and she threw it into waste disposal" Ashley yelled.

"It was years ago Ash, I'm over it. She studied the Terran gateway for 2 years after she graduated the academy. She was serving as XO on the Rutledge, which is going on a 3 month patrol on the Cardassian border. She is not vital for the mission therefore she has been reassigned to us. And as a member of this crew you will show her respect. I know you hate her for what happened but I expect you to remain professional because there is nothing either of us can do to change this. Do I make myself clear?" Shepard responded.

"Crystal Skipper" Ashley replied dejectedly.

"Computer resume turbolift" ordered the Captain.

"I understand we're taking on another engineer". Ashley said breaking the award silence.

"Yes, her name is Naughtlin Jaco and she should be boarding in 2 more hours" Shepard responded

"Jaco, that's a Bajoran name right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is".

"Hmm".

"What" Asked Shepard.

"You think Klingon women are opinionated…" Ashley started.

"True" Shepard interrupted.

"Bajoran women are worse" Ashley finished.

"Not possible" Shepard scoffed.

"Have you ever met a Bajoran woman?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I've known a few" Shepard responded.

"Oh really, do tell?" Ashley playfully asked.

"Yes and they were very considerate and courteous" Shepard replied.

"Ahh I see. And after how many drinks did their courteousness come flying off their bodies?" Ashley asked in a not so innocent tone.

"COMPUTER HOLODECK. You picked the wrong day to screw with me Williams" Shepard yelled.

 **USS Normandy**  
 **Two hours later**

In the passage ways of the Normandy, the ships two newest arrivals held each other.

"Can you believe it Edi? Our first deployment and it's on a Kirk Class Battleship. I can not wait to get behind the helm of this baby and best of all we get to share the con. Best day since graduating from the Academy, oh and since meeting you of course" Jeff said just barely recovering.

"Nice save Jeffery" replied Edi.

"Oh come on Edi you know my mouth is quicker than my brain can handle I didn't mean to…"Jeff said before being interrupted by Edith.

"That was a joke."

"Crap why did I have to introduce you to humor?" Jeff deadpanned.

"You introduced me to love as well Jeffery". Edith said embracing him in a hug.

"I do love you Edi. I can be emotional enough for both of us" replied Jeff returning the hug.

The two tightened their embrace and kissed each other while waiting for the turbolift. The turbolift opened to reveal Captain Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Williams.

Williams then cleared her throat and shouted "Captain on deck"

Edith and Jeff snapped to attention.

"Captain!" shouted both ensigns trying and failing to hide their blushes.

"Names now" Shepard demanded.

"Ensign Edith reporting for duty ma'am" responded Edith.

"Ensign Jeff Moreau reporting for duty ma'am" Jeff replied moments later.

"Well ensigns I expect you two to remain professional while on duty. Understood?" Shepard told the two of them.

"Understood ma'am" both the ensigns replied.

"Very well" Shepard responded, before moving down the corridor.

"Captain you seem to be limping, do you require medical assistance?" Edi asked.

"I'm fine ensign" Shepard replied.

"That was a little harsh" Williams said once out of ear shot.

"I can't have my officers making out like horny teenagers in the passage ways" Shepard responded.

"Bridge to Captain Shepard".

"This is Shepard go ahead".

"Commander Mera is about to transport aboard".

"Understood" Shepard said exhaling and leaning on the bulk head.

"Ashley, could you do me a favor and umm, greet Mera in the transporter room for me please?" asked Desiree.

"Will do Des" Ashley said reverting to Shepard's childhood nickname to comfort her friend.

"Right, well I'll be on the bridge" Shepard replied and headed back to the turbolift.

Ashley continued on to the transporter room to welcome Mera aboard. Truth be told it stirred strong emotions in her when she learned that Meira would be taking over as the first officer. Mera was one of the top students at the academy, she had always resented her Orion attitude and how easily all the subjects came to her. Then she broke Shepard's heart, it took every fiber of her human half to keep her Klingon half from marching to Mera's dormitory and killing her right then and there.

Shepard's mother and her's had been friends for a long time so they had always planned on their children growing up together, but that situation changed in 2351 when Mr. Shepard died in the Cardassian border war. Following her husband's death Hannah Shepard asked her old friend if she could take care of her little girl whenever her assignments were too dangerous and from that day forth Ashley and Desiree spent much of their childhood together.

The hiss of the transporter room door snapped Ashley out of her reverie. She entered the room just as the light of the transport snapped on and in an instant Mera was standing on the transporter pad. She hated her, but even Ashley had to admit that she was a gorgeous woman.

"Welcome aboard commander".

"Lieutenant commander Williams, it has been a long time. Where is the captain?" asked Mera.

"On the bridge, she's overseeing the final transfers. We're ready to clear dry dock, if you would follow me please". Ashley replied before turning and leaving the transporter room.

"Very well, lead the way Lt. commander" Mera responded.

"The crew has already been briefed on the mission" Ashley told Mera as they made their way towards the bridge.

"Good, will this crew be able to handle the mission?" Mera inquired.

"Moving a gateway is dangerous, but there is a procedure in place for a reason. It might be our first mission with a young crew, but we won't be doing this on our own" Ashley responded.

"True, computer deck one" Mera ordered.

As the turbolift began it's ascent to the bridge all that could be heard in the compartment was the hum of the turbolift. Interestedly enough it was Mera who broke the silence first.

"And how is the Captain?" Mera asked apprehensively.

"She's fine" responded Ashley with a slight edge in her voice.

"Good, no psychological damage from the Chin'toka mission?" asked Mera.

"She's fine" repeated Williams.

"I see is she still infatuated with me?" Mera asked somewhat hopeful.

"Computer halt" Ashley ordered. "How dare you, did you request this? You could've gotten assigned to any other ship in this task force. Did you come here just to torment her again?" Said Ashley enraged by the Orions boldness.

"Still protective of her I see, and those emotions are still very close to the surface. Starfleet assigned me to the Normandy because of my study in Dark Matter and of the Terran Gateway. I can assure you that while I still have emotional feelings towards the Captain I will not let them interfere with the mission". Mera said staring back at Ashley. "But given her past infatuation with me it was only reasonable to inquire as to whether or not the commander felt the same way she did in the academy, as it could have an effect on our cohesion". The Orion scientist stated before looking forward.

"She feels nothing for you". Ashley replied coolly before ordering the turbolift to resume.

 **USS Normandy**  
 **Bridge**

Ashley and Mera exited the turbolift onto the bridge of the Normandy. The layout was not much different from the setup of the other Sovereigns in the fleet, but it was a few meters larger than average to accommodate an additional monitoring station for the ships mass effect core.

The bridge was a buzz with activity preparing for their departure from spacedock. The crew stood at attention as the new CO and XO entered the bridge, at the same time Captain Shepard exited her ready room.

"Captain Shepard, Commander Mera reporting for duty" Mera said.

"Welcome aboard Commander, you're command codes have been entered into the ships computer. Assume your station". Shepard ordered before moving to the Captain's chair.

"Understood Captain".

Captain Shepard sat in the Captain's chair and began reviewing all the available Gateway information on her Pad.

Mera took her seat to the Captain's right.

Ashley walked over to the Engineering station and began going over some minor details of the mission plan. As the ships XO she wanted to make sure everything went according to plan and had the engineers go over the plan for the Gateway one last time. If any calculations were off it could end with them setting off the device. To maximize safety when towing one of these devices at least six starships were required to transport gateway's out of solar systems.

One hundred years ago a gateway had been found in an uninhabited system that the Federation had been considering colonizing the two starships which had been dispatched to survey the system attempted to remove the device themselves. The resulting explosion was visible from Qo'nos.

After she finished at the engineering terminal Ashley took her seat at Shepard's left.

"Captain we have clearance from dock control, we are clear to move out". The comm officer said.

"Acknowledged, helm engage RCS thrusters and impulse engines. Ease us out of the docks, Comm send a subspace transmission to the Pagh". Shepard ordered before sitting in the ever coveted Captains chair.

The Normandy slowly started to move out and away from the dock with the grace befitting a queen moving to a distance of about 800 meters away from the docks.

"Engineering engage element zero core" ordered Shepard

"Element zero core online, energy readings stable, starship mass is dropping, we are cleared to engage warp drive" Mera stated looking up from a data pad.

"Helm Warp 8, engage" Shepard ordered.

"Warp 8 aye Captain" Ensign Moreau repeated before acting on the order.

"Captain receiving a subspace message, it's from the Enterprise. It simply says good luck". The Comm officer called out.

"Thank you, send Captain Picard my compliments" Captain Shepard replied.

"ETA to the Shanxi system is 8 hours" Edi informed Shepard from the helm.

"Excellent, I'll be in my quarters. Inform me just before we enter the system. Commander you have the bridge". With the orders issued Desiree made her way to her quarters.

"Understood Captain" T'Mira responded before taking the Captain's chair.

 **Shanxi System**  
 **8 hours later**

"Captain we'll be exiting warp in a few moments" the helmsmen reported. A few moments later the Normandy dropped out of warp near Shanxi.

Cracking her neck Shepard gave the order for the Normandy to head towards the relay and for the engineers to make sure they had the power to move it. She then sent a message to the colony and the Klingon bird of prey Pagh to let them know that the Normandy was in the system.

The Pagh acknowledged the Normandy's transmission and sent the Con a set of coordinates for the Normandy to assume.

While the Normandy was moving into position a spike of energy was detected from the gateway.

 **Turian Patrol Flotilla  
PFS Cabal**

Colonel Hertis Narrinus was to put it mildly bored. Patrolling inactive relays and enforcing the council's laws banning the activation of dormant relays. Nothing ever happened on these patrols though they occasionally ran in to pirates or the suit rats. The latter were easier to chase off with threats to their precious live ships. He chuckled when he thought of what the Turian Councilor said about the Council secretly passing a mandate to let the Quarians go extinct.

"Serves them right. Spirits damned suit rats" Hertis said out loud.

He was brought out of his mussing's when the pilot informed him that they would be entering the system that relay 314 rested in.

"Good then let us begin watching the relay" Narrinus stated before leaning on the railing of his raised platform.

"Colonel, relay 314 is active, though currently it is in startup mode". The navigator said from his station.

"Someone has activated a relay without council permission? Send our codes to the relay and activate it, we will go through the relay and punish these lawbreakers". The Colonel ordered before contacting Palavin.

The patrol sent command codes to the relay and jump started a full activation process.

Once the flotilla dropped out of FTL the Turians reformed into a wedge formation with their dreadnought in the rear. After the flotilla was reformed Narrinus gave the order to make way to relay 314. In a flash of light the Council patrol disappeared into the next system.

"Sir I'm tracking four unidentified vessels by the relay. They don't match anything in our data bases and scans are showing that only one ship uses Mass Effect technology. It looks like they are activating the relay".

"Is this species stupid or something? Charge weapons, we will punish these barbarians and claim them for the Hierarchy" Narrinus ordered.

 **USS Normandy**

"Captain the gateway is now at full power" Jeff called out from the helm.

"Captain Shepard long range scans have picked up multiple contacts 10 minutes out and headed our way. Reading twentyfive ships they do not match any known ship designs in the Federation and appear to be powered by mass effect technology" Mera informed Shepard.

"Yellow alert, standby weapons and shields, notify the Pagh we're about to have first contact" Desiree ordered. She then turned to a betazoid who was not only the ships councilor but a language specialist. "Can you tell me anything?"

Tose Zunen looked at her Captain before responding "I cannot understand the incoming species language, but I sense a great deal of hostility directed from them".

Desiree sent a hail to the Pagh and told them what the betazoid had said. She smiled when the Klingon ship offered to activate their cloak and get behind the contacts. She declined the offer stating that that would cause them problems. "Hail the unknowns make sure to use the universal translator. Now let's introduce ourselves".

"Hailing on all known frequencies ma'am" the chief of security answered.

"This is the USS Normandy of the Federation of planets. To whom am I addressing and where do you come from?" Desiree sighed before sitting down, "Now we wait."

"Captain I don't think we're getting through to them, either the mass effect fields are interfering with our transmissions or their communication systems are completely different from ours". The Comm officer said with worry evident in there voice.

"Keep trying, we must establish contact".

 **PFS Cabal**

"Sir the unknowns, I think they're hailing, but our systems are having trouble with their signal it. It could also be some form of probe, scan, or they use a completely different form of communication". The navigator said looking up from there console.

"What happened to our contact package? Didn't you transmit it?" demanded Narrinus.

"We did, but I think they may be having the same issue" came the response from comm.

"Or they're deliberately ignoring it. Scan the ships, what are their offensive capabilities?" growled the Turian Colonel.

"Only one ship has any Ezzo, we can't tell what's powering the other three ships, there appear to be torpedo tubes but no discernible cannons or point defense weaponry. I can't even detect a mass effect barrier" Said the weapons officer.

"We are still trying to decipher their signal sir. Should we send another contact package?"

Narrinus glared at the turian for asking such a stupid question. "Yes I want you to send another contact package". He took a breath to calm himself. "This is the PFS Cabal of the Turian hierarchy. You are in violation of Citadel law power down your vessels and surrender them to us or be destroyed". Narrinus then switched to fleet comms "attention all ships target their dreadnought standby to fire".

 **USS Normandy**

"Captain I think they have been transmitting the whole time, but the system they are using is hard for ours to understand. We are now running it through the universal translator". The comm officer relayed to Shepard.

Finally they had a signal and the universal translator was able to translate what the Turians were saying, but Shepard did not like the way this situation was unfolding.

"Captain I recommend raising shields" Ashley said getting a nod from Mera.

"This is Captain Desiree Shepard of the Federation starship Normandy to who am I speaking to?" asked Shepard.

"This is Colonel Hertis Narrinus of the Turian Hierarchy and in command of this flotilla".

"Colonel, why are you demanding the surrender of my allies and my ship? We've never heard of any Citadel law so how did we know we were in violation of it?" Desiree asked.

"That doesn't matter you will surrender your ships and crew to us. You have one minute to cooperate before you are fired upon".

"Well Colonel that's going to be a problem. The Federation does not negotiate with terrorist demands and the Klingons you just threatened even less so". Desiree cut the channel and started yelling out orders. "Red alert, arm all phasers and torpedo tubes".

"Captain I'm sensing increased hostility from the Turians" Zunen worriedly told Shepard.

"Captain I'm reading an energy spike I think they're preparing to fire" Jeff yelled out.

"SHIELDS"

Several shots impacted the hull of the Normandy before the shields could be fully activated. Chaos erupted on the bridge as the comms console exploded frying the Normandy's comm specialist instantly, as well as resulting in an explosion near counselor Zunen.

"Shields now active".

"Get reports from all sections" ordered Shepard.

"Casualty reports coming in, unidentified weapons are now being deflected off of our shields. They appear to be some form of high powered rail cannons, confirmed solid shot weapons, no indication of directed energy weapons" reported Edi.

"Prepare to target the nearest ship with our phasers, contact the Pagh tell them to cloak and move behind their lines, all other ships form up with us" Shepard ordered.

 **PFS Cabal**

"Target the other ships and disable them. If anything we can subjugate this species". Narrnius was glad that he had the weapons officer warm up the mass accelerators in case they needed it. He felt the familiar vibration of the deck as the main cannon fired and smiled. "Primitives" he scoffed.

"SIR ONE OF THE SHIPS DISAPPEARED. IT'S NOT SHOWING UP ON SCANS."

Narrinus mandibles snapped against his jaw in irritation. "Impossible all ships fire".

 **USS Normandy**

"In coming enemy fire, the Pagh has cloaked and is moving to take out a few of the frigate size ships".

As soon as the tactical officer said that the hostile rounds impacted the shields. The whole ship shook but no rounds hit the hull.

"Target the nearest hostile ships weapons and engines only". Shepard ordered the weapons officer.

"Understood firing".

Twin orange beams of energy shot out from the Normandy's phaser banks directed at the closet vessel to them. The phasers passed through the ships barriers like they weren't even there impacting on the engine section of the ship and the main cannon. The phasers proceeded to punch straight through the hull. The ship exploded in a brilliant orange blast.

"Phaser crews I ordered engines and weapons only no hull shots, what happened?" The captain demanded.

"I don't understand what happened captain. We targeted their main weapon and engines that shouldn't have happened" responded one of the phaser crews over the comm.

"Captain I believe I can explain, their ships weapons and defenses appear to be based on projectile weaponry and not directed energy weapons. When we fired our phasers it burned straight through the ship" reported Edi.

"Captain the Pagh, the Saratoga, and the Pollux have all opened fire, five more unidentified ships have gone down, the others are attempting to withdraw". Ashley said with both happiness for the unknowns falling back and sadness at the unintentional loss of life.

"I want one of those ships disabled, torpedoes only. Reset the photons for low yield detention. Have them detonate prematurely hopefully that should be enough to destroy the engines without destroying the rest of the ship. Ordered Desiree before sighing at the loss of life.

"Tactical confirms torpedoes reset" said Mera.

"Fire".

"Torpedoes away ma'am".

Shepard watched the view screen as the torpedoes sped towards two of the unidentified ships. Both torpedoes detonating close to two separate ships engines crippling them.

"Captain, the Pollux is moving to intercept the larger vessel. My tactical scans indicate that the Pollux has reset their torpedoes towards a high yield setting" Edi said with concern.

"They're going in for the kill shot" said an astonished Ashley.

"Hail the Pollux tell them to…"

"To late captain they've already fired".

 **PFS Cabal**

Narrinus stood at his raised command platform speechless having just watched six of his patrol go down to the powerful beams of this new race. Two more of his ships had been crippled by the strange torpedoes the ships fired. He ordered the helmsmen to move the Cabal and the remaining ships back to the relay to regroup on the other side and contact the Hierarchy.

All ships acknowledged the order and began to withdraw.

Much to his surprise one of the unidentified saucer ships began advancing towards his position and fired five glowing orange torpedoes the Colonel ordered the helmsman to move the ship out of the way of the torpedoes. But to no avail.

The bridge lit up with an eery orange glow. Drawing the attention of everyone on the bridge and what they saw horrified them. Five torpedoes were headed towards the ship. Before anyone could react they slammed into the Cabal exploding and causing a breach in the eezo core causing it to explode as well.

The rest of the Captains in the flotilla were shocked. Then all hell broke loose when four more ships exploded in the middle of the flotilla's formation. Four ships managed to escape back to Turian controlled space in the resulting chaos.

 **Normandy**

"That's two ships disabled and eleven destroyed". Captain Shepard said, before continuing. "Contact Starfleet Command and notify them of a hostile new race and request reinforcements I have a feeling those four that escaped will be back with a lot more ships then what's here".

"Our weapons were devastating to those ships. Their shields have no effect whatsoever. The Pagh reports that their disrupters were equally destructive to these ships" said Ashley.

Shepard let out a sigh before ordering that the crews were to be transported to cargo bays one through eight. She then had engineering raise a forcefield around those cargo bays to prevent any of their guests from escaping. "Williams head down to ensure our new guests are comfortable. I'll be in my ready room awaiting orders from star fleet".

"Yes ma'am" replied Williams. She then got on the turbo lift and headed towards the cargo bays.

* * *

 **Chapter Two is in the process of being rewritten for those that have been following this story. And the eezo cores uses will be explained in further chapters I ask that you be patient and let the story develop.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is an AU story so it does not follow the Canon of both ST and ME. There are OC's and OOC's as well. So Reven207 and myself have taken liberties as the authors of this story. I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR MASS EFFECT.

SOP- Standard Operating Procedure  
POW- Prisoner of War  
QI'yaH- Curse, very strong expletive. One of the strongest in the Klingon language.  
petaQ- Epithet; similar to "bastard" or "asshole."  
ylntagh- Epithet; possibly a direct attack on the target's intelligence.  
Gre'thor- Klingon Hell

'Internal monologue'  
"Speaking"

* * *

 **Okay this is the correct chapter. Unfortunately I uploaded the wrong one before hand and I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Report!"

"Our engines have been destroyed! All systems failing!"

"They intentionally crippled us. Attention all hands to weapons lockers prepare to repel boarding parties! Defend your posts, do not let this ship fall into enemy han…."

One flash of light later and one hundred very confused Turians were in a large cargo bay.

 **USS Normandy**

Ashley stepped off of the turbo lift and proceeded towards cargo bay nine. The Turians (as they were apparently called) were spread out in several of the Normandy's cargo bays, but the largest group was in cargo bay nine. Ashley Williams entered the cargo bay just as one of the Turians charged and bounced off the force field. The rest of the Turians were staring intently at the space between them and the Normandy's crew. The mix of shock and rage was actually pretty funny.

Just then another one of these Turians charge the force field full force only to immediately bounce back.

"That right there is a level 10 security field. It contains 4.0 gigajoules of energy and runs through all of the surrounding bulkheads of this cargo bay. So unless you would like to continue getting shocked I suggest you sit tight and get comfortable. I'm sure our governments will be able to work out this incident in due course, so until that time you will be our guests on this ship. Now who's the commanding officer here?" Lt. Commander Williams asked.

"I am, Lieutenant Adrien Victus, how did you move us off our ship?" Victus asked incredibly confused.

"First you need to make sure your people listen to me about hitting that force field all they're going to do is hurt themselves and possibly break something. Second I'll defer your question to my Captain, she should be here shortly and then she can explain that to you. How are your people? Is there anything you need?" Ashley asked.

Victus looked at the strange looking creature for a moment and noticed her skin was slightly darker than the other members of her race and she had slight ridges on her forehead. What he noticed most was how they resembled pale Asari with fur on top of their heads instead of crests.

"We could use some food and where is your captain? I want to make sure the men and women under my command are taken care of." Lieutenant Victus said.

"There is a replicator to your right you can get food from it provided it has the proper recipe for the request". Ashley told the Turian officer.

"Can it provide us with dextro acid foods? Our race is extremely allergic to levo-amino acid foods."

'You've got to be kidding' thought Ashley to herself. "I'll check on that, do you have food stores onboard your ships? We might have to get it for you".

"That won't be necessary commander Williams. We can program the replicators to make their food," announced an authoritative voice coming from the turbo lift.

"Understood Captain" Ashley responded back.

"Good now get a security team together and escort their commander to the briefing room." The Captain ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ashley then turned around and barked out the necessary orders, "You heard the Captain now get off your asses and do it."

 **Briefing room**

"So tell me Lt. Victus, is firing on all first contacts SOP for the Turian Hierarchy or was Colonel Narrinus just the exception and not the rule? And will the Hierarchy be sending reinforcements or possibly an invasion force?" Captain Shepard asked.

"Colonel Narrinus was a fool who had his eyes set on getting promoted even if it cost his subordinates their lives. As you now know activating a dormant mass relay is against Citadel law but seeing as how it was a first contact that should have been waved. Narrinus obviously ignored this when he found out that your species did not use mass effect technology and saw a chance to subdue your race and bring them into the Hierarchy to get a promotion. As for your second question it is more than likely on both counts." Victus answered.

"I see, well there happen to be Federation and Klingon reinforcements on their way, so I hope whoever is in charge of the next force is more level headed then the last." Shepard said.

"Might I ask the Commander a question Captain?" Victus asked.

Shepard looked at Williams who just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure she doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

Victus gave Williams a curious look then spoke. "What species are you Commander? You resemble the Captain, but at the same time you do not."

Ashley gave the Turian an odd look before answering. "I'm half Human and half Klingon. Before you ask I get the ridges from my father and he'd claim my temper comes from him too. My mother is a Human and she met my father, a Klingon warrior, on vacation many years ago. Several drinks and a few broken bones and torn ligaments later they got married, and a year later here I am".

"Oh I see, are the Klingons like the Krogan?" Adrian asked.

"If you mean war like and can drink to hell and back and still fuck then yes, yes they are. But they are a warrior culture that does share some similarities with your own culture." Ashley responded.

'Spirits what did Narrinus get us involved with?' Victus groaned to himself while dragging a talon down his face. "One more question Captain Shepard. How did you transport us from our ships to yours?"

"We used a device which we call a transporter. It breaks down matter into an energy pattern then beams it to another location where the pattern is then rematerialized. This allows us to transport persons or objects from ship to ship or to and from a planet's surface." Shepard responded trying and failing to suppress the smirk growing on her face at the look of shock on the Turians face.

"Amazing, there is nothing like that in Citadel space. How was your race able to figure out how to make effective energy weapons?" Victus asked.

"I'm terribly sorry Lieutenant, but that's a conversation for another time. I'm afraid I have some ships business to attend to. The security team will escort you back to cargo bay nine, I assure you we will talk again soon. The replicators have been reset to accommodate your species biology. Thank you for your information Lt." Shepard said.

The security detail then escorted Lt. Victus back to the cargo bay.

"Ash I need you to assemble the rest of the command staff for a briefing as soon as possible." Shepard said before turning to head to the turbolift.

 **USS Normandy  
Briefing room**

Shepard listened to everything that her command staff told her, including the information that councilor Zunen had passed a few hours ago, bringing the casualty count from the engagement to two. She was worried about a possible invasion fleet showing up before the Federations reinforcements arrived. In her fretting she almost missed Williams question about said reinforcements.

"Captain when will the Federation arrive and what will they be bringing?"

"They will be here in a few hours. Admiral Janeway is bringing a task force of fifteen Defiant-class escorts, fifteen Akira-class escorts, three Federation-class Dreadnoughts, thirty New Orleans-class Frigates, four Centaur-type Destroyers, five Intrepid-class starships, ten Klingon Birds of Prey, two Vor'cha-class attack cruisers, and one K't'inga-class battle cruiser".

Ashley whistled upon hearing this. "Eighty-five ships, that's a lot of fire power they are sending us. Are they sure that is a good idea to send that many to us with the Breen still out there after all?"

"Starfleet can spare the ships, the ship yards are producing seventy ships a month. Add to that there has been no Breen activity since the assault on Chin'toka. Regardless of that all stations and planets are on full alert, and the patrol forces are out on the borders just in case." Shepard said. "What's the status on repairs?" The Captain then asked.

"The force of the kinetic impacts shorted out several relays and backup systems though out the ship, our engineering teams are repairing the systems as fast as they can. We've patched the up the impact points to the outer hull, but several hull panels will need to be replaced in space dock. The shorts have caused some issues with the Mass Effect Core, Commander Mera and Lieutenant Jaco are analyzing the problem right now. Chief Adams replied.

"Understood I think I'll head to engineering and check on their progress. Everyone is dismissed except for you lieutenant Williams." Captain Shepard called out.

As the rest of the Command Staff filed out of the briefing room Captain Shepard said.

"What is it Captain Shepard?" Ashley asked after the room cleared out.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father will be with the battle group as well." Desiree couldn't help but smirk at the look on Ashley's face.

"M-my fa-father is going to be here? Ql'yaH what does that petaQ want. The fucking ylntagh" Cursed the now red half Klingon. She was interrupted by her Captain before she could throw anything around.

"Stow that anger commander, if you have a problem take your ass to the holo deck and work it out. Otherwise I will beat the ever living shit out of you then spit on your bruised mangled body. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be in the holo deck if you need me." With that Ashley barged out of the briefing room almost knocking an ensign on their ass.

Shepard was always amazed by the violate relationship that Ashley and her father had. Ash's mother and Zaeed had always had a strong relationship. Shepard had always seen Zaeed as a father figure and none of Ash's other sisters had issues with their dad at all. All Shepard could do was hope that one day Ash and the old man could work out their differences. Shepard finished her musing as she left the conference room and proceeded towards engineering.

 **USS Voyager  
Federation Reinforcements**

Admiral Janeway walked through the corridors of her old ship. She had been offered a new Sovereign class starship as her new command, but she turned the offer down in favor of remaining in command of USS Voyager. Not just because of her history with it but because she knew how far she could push the ship.

Voyager and its crew had been to hell and back, but though it all the crew had remained a family. Now she was being called out to hopefully stop a war before it starts. These newcomers called Turians, had chosen to open fire first instead of initiating proper first contact. The reason given was that it was in response to a violation of one of their laws. A law that the small task force had no knowledge of to begin with.

"Admiral Janeway to the bridge. We're about to drop out of warp at Shanxi." Said the navigator through her communicator.

"I'm on my way, Janeway out". Kathryn made her way to the turbo lift and once on she gave her destination as the bridge. In a few moments she stepped back out onto an all too familiar bridge just in time to see the ship drop out of warp.

"Scan for any vessels in the area that match the silhouettes of the Turians."

"Active scan only detects several inactive contacts reading only four active ships in the system, three Federation and one Klingon." Replied her weapons officer.

"Good have the rest of the fleet assume defensive formations around the gateway. Hail the Normandy let them know we are here so we can assign them a position in the formation."

"Yes ma'am sending hail." Replied the communications operator.

Just as the communications officer initiated the transmission, the image of the Normandy on the view screen began to flicker as the starship appeared to being listing.

"The Normandy appears to have suffered a power failure," announced Commander Tuvok.

"Keep trying to raise the bridge, move us closer the Normandy we may need to evacuate the crew." The Admiral said looking at the view screen.

"Understood moving to assist the Normandy."

 **USS Normandy**

Ashley emerged from Holodeck two, following a sudden and violent rocking which shook the entire ship.

"Bridge report!" Ashley ordered.

"We're experiencing an extreme gravimetric surge emanating from the Mass Effect core!" engineer Adams yelled back through the communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Williams said running towards a maintenance shaft.

Suddenly there was another violent shake which threw Williams to the ground.

"Breach! We have a core breech! The Mass Effect Core is leaking Element Zero into the compartment!" Adams shouted through the comm system.

"Initiate containment protocol, shut down the core immediately!" Williams said getting back up and continuing on her way.

"We can't! Lieutenant Jaco and Commander Mera are still in there. We're trying to get a transporter lock but there's a lot of interference from the Core…. No, no, wait Captain don't go in there!" Shouted Adams.

"Adams, Adams, respond!" Shouted Williams into her communicator. Ashley ran as fast as she could towards the Mass Effect core room. She had just made it to the corner before the core room when she saw Shepard emerge from the room dragging both Jaco and Mera out into the corridor.

"Adams we're out, initiate containment protocol!" Ordered Shepard.

"Understood Captain, beginning containment protocol now!"

"Des! Des! Common look at me you crazy bastard! Open your eyes, common look at me!"

Shepard slumped down onto the corridor wall. As the emergency medical teams arrived to carry the three to sickbay where, given the unknown effects of Element Zero exposure, the entire medical team including the ships EMH where ready to receive the three patients.

"Get them onto the Bio-bed's prepare for full medical scans." Dr. Chakwas ordered.

"Scanning, all three subjects have absorbed a tremendous amount of dark energy. It's causing a great deal of strain on their internal organs. We must attempt to purge the dark energy from their systems." Said the EMH designated as Michel.

"This is amazing the Element Zero is being absorbed into their cellular structures. We need to move quickly." Said Chakwas.

"Dr. Chakwas will the Captain be alright?" Ashley asked.

"It's too early to say for sure." The doctor responded, not turning away from her charges.

"Lt. Commander Williams, please report to the bridge." Came Edi's voice through the communication system.

"On my way." Ashley responded. She looked back at Shepard laying in the Bio-bed before turning and leaving the sick bay.

 **USS Voyager**

"The Normandy appears to be coming back online," said Commander Tuvok.

"We're receiving a response from the Normandy," Lieutenant Kim said.

"On main viewer," Captain Janeway said.

The viewer flickered and then came to life. The screen showed a lot of activity and confusion on the bridge of the Normandy as the crew of the ship seemed to be analyzing or repairing every system on the ship. What was most notable was the fact that Lt. Commander Williams was sitting in the Captain's chair and not Captain Shepard or Commander Mera.

"This is Normandy, we read you admiral." Lt. Commander Ashely said.

"We read you as well Normandy, Lt. Commander Williams where is Captain Shepard?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"She is in sickbay with Commander Mera and another member of the crew. We've just finished our preliminary analysis. It would seem that the projectiles that the Turians use in their main cannon also contain Element Zero. Several of our ship relays and backup systems shorted out after the attack. We thought they were simply overloaded by the concussive force of the impacts. But it would appear that some residual charge was left behind by the impacts and was traveling through the affected systems, this continued until the charge reached our Mass Effect core. This in turn caused a breach of our Mass Effect core and element zero began to leak out into the compartment. Lieutenant Jaco and Commander Mera were in the compartment at the time and suffered tremendous exposure to dark energy. Captain Shepard entered the compartment to get her crew out and was exposed as well. They are under intense medical observation at the moment and I don't know what they're current status is." Ashley stopped to not only take a calming breath but to give Janeway the chance to process what she said. Once she saw that the Admiral was waiting for more she continued. "Before the breach engineering picked up a surged from the core. It sent an electrical pulse throughout the ship causing a cascade failure of many of our systems and backup systems. Weapons, propulsion, shields, scanners, they're all offline." Ashley Williams finished relaying the Normandy's issues to Admiral Janeway.

"Understood Normandy, we'll have two vessels from the fleet break formation and tractor you back to the planet so you can begin repairs. Lieutenant Kim, tell the starships Churchill and Sutherland to tractor the Normandy…." Admiral Janeway's orders were interrupted by tactical.

"Admiral detecting an energy surge from the relay it's active."

"Red Alert! All hands we have incoming ships," stated Commander Tuvok over the fleet frequency.

"I want the defiant class escorts and 10 of the New Orleans class frigates to form a skirmish line at Shanxi's moon. Two Century type destroyers and the Klingon birds of prey to form up behind them to provide cover in the event of a retreat. I want all remaining ships moved to form a staggered defense line 10,000 kilometers away from the gateway." Janeway ordered.

"Admiral the Normandy is dead in the water."

"Normandy, what is the status of your engines?" Admiral Janeway said over the fleet com.

"Warp and impulse are still down Voyager. Engineering says we should have propulsion restored in an hour." Lt. Commander Williams said.

"I'm ordering the Churchill and the Sutherland to provide you with cover, standby." The admiral said watching the gateway.

"Here they come!"

 **Turian side of the 314 Relay**  
 **Two hours earlier**

General Orinia looked out from her flagship the PFS Digeris. Orinia gazed over the fleet of one hundred and eighty ships that had been assigned to the invasion fleet. She was less then pleased to have General Desolas Arterius in charge of the landing forces. In her opinion he was the shoot on sight type of Turian and if reports were to be believed she wanted to force the four enemy ships to surrender with diplomacy and the fact that she had one hundred and eighty ships at her command should help in that regard.

"Send the order for the fleet to head through the relay."

"Yes ma'am, order relayed and the fleet is responding ETA to the other side two hours" replied the helmsmen.

"Good" Orinia responded. 'Hopefully Arterius doesn't shoot on sight' she thought to herself.

 **USS Voyager**

"Contacts should be arriving in 3,2,1, mark. I'm detecting one hundred and eighty contacts all of them appear to be charging weapons." Commander Tuvok stated.

"All ships raise shields and charge weapons, remember low power seatings on all weapons, the last thing we need is a massacre on our hands." Admiral Janeway said over the fleet frequency."

The Turian ships drew closer to the fleet, while on approach one of the Turian ships broke formation and went directly for the Normandy.

"Admiral that ship is targeting the Normandy, she's firing!" The voyager's chief of security yelled out as the Turian ship opened fire on the defenseless Normandy.

 **PFS Digeris**

"WHO FIRED THAT?" demanded General Orinia.

"General Arterius ma'am" responded the captain of the Digeris.

To say that Orinia was furious was an understatement. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded of Arterius's image once her hail was answered.

"I'm educating a primitive race" was the General's response.

"Are you stupid General? Four of their ships took out a whole patrol flotilla. Now they have eighty-five hopefully I can save the situation your idiotic pride caused." With that she cut the connection before Desolas could respond. "Hail those ships and pray to the spirits they forgive us".

 **USS Voyager**

"Admiral Janeway we are being hailed by the Turians"

"Put it through". Janeway then stood up from the Captain's chair and walked towards the view screen. After a moment the image of a female Turian appeared. Before she could say anything the Turian began speaking

"I apologize for the overzealous nature of one of my subordinates. To whom am I addressing if I may ask?"

"I am Admiral Janeway of the Federation of Planets and Commander of not only USS Voyager but the assembled fleet you see before you. I'm giving you one chance to stand down and avoid a costly and devastating war for the Hierarchy".

 **USS Normandy**

The ship shook from the force of the impact as the Normandy was once again struck with its shields down. There was another console explosion on the bridge and several crewmen were thrown by the impact.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Lt. Commander Williams picking herself up off the deck. "Status report" she then barked out.

"Engineering is reporting an outer hull breach, emergency force fields are in place. It looks like the Turians increased the mass of the round. All stations are reporting minor injuries. Medical reports one casualty, its Private First Class Jenkins of the Marine detachment, looks like there was a plasma conduit rupture in the barracks. He suffered extensive plasma burns and radiation poisoning evacuating the barracks." Edi said.

"We need to get the shields back online!"

"Look one of the Klingon cruisers is charging that Turian ship!"

 **USS Voyager**

"Admiral the cruiser G'boj is charging the Turian starship." Said Tuvok

"Zaeed." Janeway said.

The Vor'cha class attack cruiser descended on the Turian ship. It turned to face the newcomer, but it was too late, a few quick flashes of green disruptor fire and the Turian ship was destroyed.

"Turian ship destroyed. The G'boj is assuming a defensive formation above the Normandy." Tuvok said.

"He's defending his daughters, status report." Janeway ordered.

"Admiral, I'm getting a report from the Normandy that they suffered one casualty, a member of their Marine compliment was killed by a plasma conduit rupture. They have sustained further damage including another hull breach." The Voyagers XO reported.

Janeway closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance before opening them again and glaring at the Turian commander. "I would think that as the commander of your fleet you would have a better grasp on your subordinates. I do not take the deaths of those under my command lightly General. I was hoping to resolve this peacefully but this may prove a fools folly."

"Admiral please accept my apologies and know that if General Arterius survived that he will be punished severely. I too wish for this to be solved peacefully and am aware of the fact that as a new space faring species you are not aware of the Citadels laws. I-"

Janeway cut Orinia off with a harsh laugh. "A new space faring species you say? No I think not, humanity has been traveling the stars for almost four hundred years general. We have fought many interplanetary wars between multiple species so please do not patronize us."

"I apologize once again Admiral I meant no offense. I'm ordering my ships to stand down and invite a representative aboard my ship to begin peaceful negotiations." Stated Orinia hoping to avert a war that she feared would end horribly for the Hierarchy.

"I'm sorry but I can't and won't send a representative to your ship after the display that was shown. You can send a representative to my ship however and we can begin negotiations. You can take our Turian prisoners off of the Normandy's hands afterword's if that round didn't impact where they are being detained." Said Janeway

"Wait this Normandy ship has the Turians from the patrol flotilla aboard?" asked a shocked and highly irritated Orinia.

"Yes they do. The very ship that your deceased General attempted to destroy." Janeway said.

"So I see, still I do not think it was necessary to destroy that ship." Said Orinia.

"My honor demanded it." Came another voice over the communications link.

"Who is this?" Orinia demanded.

"I am General Zaeed, Son of M'pach. And that petaQ I just killed tried to kill my daughters when they lacked the means to defend themselves. Pray that none of your other officers are foolish enough to try the same or I will send them straight to Gre'thor myself." The irate General responded before closing the communications channel.

"You speak of lack of discipline Admiral?" Orinia said.

"General Zaeed is from the Klingon Empire. Which we have a mutual defense treaty with and often times run joint missions in matters such as this. Part of the code of conduct of the United Federation of Planets is that we abide by the laws of other races as well. To the Klingons what Zaeed did in defense of his daughters honor was perfectly legal. And we would have abided by your laws with regards to activating the gateways as we call them if we had been informed about them, rather than being attacked without provocation. Stand by your station General I will inform you when you may send your representative aboard end transmission." Admiral Janeway said, the image on the screen fading away.

 **Serpents Nebula  
Citadel Tower  
Councilors Chambers**

Sparatus looked over the reports from Palaven, forwarded to him from the fleet sent to the 314 relay. He was glad that General Orinia was in charge of the fleet since she tended to err on the side of caution. The report he was reading at the moment was from Orinia and he was less then pleased with Arterius's actions almost causing the death of Turian POW's and a war that would have been disastrous for the Hierarchy. Before he could continue reading both the Asari and Salarian Councilors burst into his office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SPARATUS?" Tevos and Valern demanded in unison.

Sparatus looked at them for a moment before responding. "I have no idea what you mean my dear fellow councilors?"

"Why have you sent one hundred and eighty vessels to the 314 relay?" Valern said tossing a data pad at the Turian councilor.

Sparatus cursed internally before leaning back in his chair. "We found a new race activating the relay, the patrol flotilla fired upon them and it ended horribly with the capture of the entire patrol and the destruction of one dreadnought. The fleet that was sent in response is currently in peace talks with this race as we speak".

Tevos was glowing with biotic power, "why are they not here.? As a new space faring race they should be brought to the Citadel and made a member race." She said irritably struggling to contain her rage.

"New to us yes, but to space no they are not. They have been a space faring race for almost four hundred years Tevos. They are also a member of a collation of planets known as the Federation of Planets and each race is extremely advanced. More so then us I dare say." Sparatus said.

"Need to overwhelm them and force them to join the Citadel before they become a problem for us." The Salarian Councilor replied stroking his chin deep in thought.

"Yeah that is not going to work unless you want to fight a horrible war that make both the Rachni war and Krogan rebellions look like a school yard brawl." Spartaus said trying not to laugh at the arrogance of his two fellow councilors. "I will send a message to the Commander of the Turian fleet informing her to pass on your message that you want to meet this new species. If they chose to come that is up to them I'm certainly not going to order General Orinia to force the issue."

With that the Asari and Salarian Councilors left to assemble their diplomatic teams. Sparatus knew that it was only a matter of time till news of all these new spacefaring races being discovered would be plastered all over the extranet. Life in Council space would never be the same again.

* * *

 **Chapter Three is being rewritten right now. As always Reven207 and myself hope you enjoyed this newest installment and continue reading as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is an AU story so it does not follow the Cannon of both ST and ME. There are OC's and OOC's as well so Reven207 and myself have taken liberties as the authors of this story. I HATE POLITICS SO I DON'T SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THE MEETINGS. So everything has gone out the window so to say. I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR MASS EFFECT.

Reven207 and myself hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

Vav- Father  
Puqbe'- Daughter  
Puqbe'pu'- Daughters  
petaQ- Epithet; similar to "bastard" or "asshole."

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **PFS Digeris**

General Orinia and her staff entered the Digeris docking bay to board one of the ships shuttles.

"Comms send a transmission to Voyager, inform them that our envoy party is preparing to board our shuttle over to them, tell Admiral Janeway to prepare her docking bay for our arrival."

"Understood General message sent. Voyager acknowledges, but General they say that we don't need to send a shuttle. If we lower our barriers they have another way of bringing you aboard." The comm officer said over the communication line.

"Lower our barriers? Why should we give them a clean shot at us General?" A member of her staff asked.

"Their weapons can pierce our barriers easily so that doesn't matter if they wanted to destroy us. I say we see what they're talking about." Another said.

"Well I'm curious enough to find out. Lower the barrier." General Orinia ordered.

"Barriers down, another message from Voyager…. umm General, now they're asking if you and your staff could bunch up a little more?" The Comm officer said, confusion and worry present in there harmonics.

The General and her staff looked at each other in confusion and then bunched up a little closer, when suddenly a bright white light enveloped them all. When the white light cleared the General and her staff found themselves in a completely different room surrounded by these Humans. One of which was the red furred admiral of the Federation fleet.

"General Orinia, honored guests, welcome aboard the starship Voyager. I'm Admiral Kathryn Janeway, it is nice to meet you all in person." The Admiral said with a smile.

"SPIRITS!" Shouted one of the general's staff.

 **USS Voyager**

Admiral Janeway proceeded to lead the Turian delegation to the ships conference room where Zaeed was waiting with his delegation as well as the rest of Janeway's command staff. Janeway took her place at the table with Zaeed and the Klingon's on her left and her staff on her right.

General Orinia and her staff took the seat on the other side of the table and began to study this new species. Orinia sat directly across from Admiral Janeway and began to study her. The General saw Janeway clearly studying her as well; it was the Admiral that broke the silence first.

"Once again welcome to Voyager General, the gentleman to my right is General Zaeed of the Klingon Empire."

"Heh gentleman," chuckled Zaeed, earning a glare from the Admiral.

"I take it that the Turian Hierarchy is willing to talk?" continued Janeway.

"Yes we are Admiral which is why I was placed in command of the fleet instead of General Arteuris. You have an incredible ship Admiral, but I must ask what device did you use to bring my staff and I here?" Orinia asked.

"That was what we call a transporter. It allows us to break down matter into an energy pattern and then that pattern is reassembled into its original state once it arrives at its destination. It allows us to transport personnel and supplies from one ship to another or even across a planet. Now I must ask you what of the other council races, are they not going to join you in these talks?" The Admiral asked.

"They have sent an envoy ship, which should be here in the next few hours. I was asked by the Turian Councilor to invite your government to send a representative to the citadel which is why I am here early. The Asari and Salarian Councilors want your race to join the citadel and become a part of the galactic community." Orinia said with pride.

Once Janeway heard that last part she leaned back and a frown appeared across her face. "That would present a problem for the Federation General. We have a code of ethics called the Prime Directive. It forbids us from sharing any advanced technology with a pre-warp civilization as well as not interfering in the cultural development or internal political system of a pre-warp civilization. However seeing as how this is a unique circumstance, your alliance utilizing the Mass Effect to propel yourself to faster than light travel means that you are an advanced spacefaring civilization. While I can make no guarantees at this moment, the Federation council might be willing to share something like our replicator technology obviously without any of our weapon schematic's, if your government insists upon pushing for a weapons trade, then we can and will end this negotiation right now. The Federation does not trade weapons, I'm afraid you'll find that that rule is etched in stone."

"You will find a similar response from the Klingon Empire, we are not in the habit of arming potential enemies." Zaeed added.

Orinia sat in deep thought at what Janeway just said. "That is more than fair Admiral and the Hierarchy will see it as such. What worries me is the Asari and Salarians since they consider themselves the more advanced of the races in the galaxy." Orinia heard a snort come from Zaeed, "What is funny about that General?" she asked lifting a brow plate.

Zaeed looked at the Turian commander before leaning forward. "They may be the most advanced races in your government but they certainly are not the most advanced in the galaxy. To think as such is naïve and childish."

Janeways communicator sounded letting her know that the Asari and Salaraian representatives had just arrived and are requesting permission to dock. "Tell them to stand by for transport." She ordered then she contacted the transporter room. "Transporter room, once you have a lock transport the representatives and only the representatives to my location." Once she received their confirmation of her orders she looked at Orinia. "Looks like our other guests have arrived."

 **Asari Diplomatic ship Athame**

Nassana Dantius stood on the bridge talking to the Captain of the Athame. She had heard about the discovery of a few new species and that they were insanely powerful. She was furious that it was the Turians who discovered them first and were currently talking to them. 'No doubt screwing things up as usual' she thought to herself. Once she saw the two assembled fleets she let her mouth drop. "How is it even possible for these Humans and Klingons to have so many ships?"

"Maybe they have been in space for a long time ma'am." The Captain responded.

"Hail them and tell them that we are here on behalf of the Asari and Salarian Republics and are requesting permission to dock." Nassana ordered the Captain before leaving the bridge. She never made it to the shuttle bay since she disappeared in a shimmer of light only to reappear with the Salarian representative in a room filled with Turians and the new races.

 **Voyager**

"How?" Was the only thing that Nassana said before she was interrupted by General Orinia.

"They can transport matter from one place to another. Now if you would both be seated we can move this meeting along." Orinia told the two newcomers.

Admiral Janeway looked over at the Asari and Salarian representatives before continuing with her explanation of the United Federation of Planets. "The Federation has one hundred and eighty-four member planets as well as seven thousand one hundred and twenty-eight affiliates spread out over eight thousand lightyears. All of our member worlds have their own representatives who sit on the Federation Council. We are a complete democracy based on fairness and equality. This ship is a part of the Armed Forces of the United Federation of Planets it is our duty to protect the nearly one trillion individuals who call the federation home." Janeway paused to let this information sink in.

The three council representatives were speechless at hearing this. They looked at each other in silence before having their attention called back to Janeway.

"I offer your councilors the chance to come to Earth to further negotiations directly with our Council and our President. Of course they would have to come here first seeing as how the Terrain system does not have a relay in it." Admiral Janeway said leaning back.

General Orinia thought for a moment before she agreed to inform the Turian Councilor. She then stood up to leave but was stopped by what she considered a stupid question.

"What gives you the right to dictate like this to the councilors? They represent the galactic community." A very irate Nassana blurted out.

Janeway narrowed her eyes at the Asari, "contrary to popular belief, your Citadel Council does not represent the galactic community. Your races are restricted to using the relays which leaves numerous civilizations undiscovered by your government. Does that sound like a government that represents the galactic community and don't even get me started on the laws that are blatantly ignored by some of your members?"

"…"

"We will be awaiting your Councilors replies." Admiral Janeway then stood up causing everyone else in the room to follow before she had the transporter room send the Council races back to their ships.

"Well I think we made headway with the Turian representative, the Asari might be a problem." Said Lt. Kim

"The Asari seem full of bluster, I say the Salarian's are a bigger problem." Zaeed added.

"What makes you say that General?" Commander Tuvok asked.

"He didn't say one word at this meeting and spent the entire time scanning the room and glancing at the computers. It was almost as if he was taking in the whole room for further analysis. Watch them Admiral they will try and learn our technology even if they agree not to." Zaeed said while walking next to Janeway.

"We will monitor them, hopefully soon we will learn more about these races because right now we know very little." Janeway said with a sigh.

"Indeed. Now Admiral I take my leave of you." With that said Zaeed motioned for the rest of the Klingons to follow him.

"Headed back to your ship General?" Lt. Kim asked.

"No I'm going over to the Normandy." Zaeed answered.

"Try being diplomatic first General." Janeway called after the Klingon.

Stopping Zaeed turned around to reply. "Why Admiral Janeway, I am nothing if not diplomatic." He then turned leaving the conference room.

 **USS Normandy**

Zaeed materialized in the transporter room of the Normandy not looking forward to the yelling he knew was going to happen.

"Welcome aboard General Zaeed." The transporter chief greeted.

The General nodded his head to the transporter chief and proceeded out of the transporter room and into the corridors of the new starship. He understood the appeal of the Federation ships, but they were too bright for his taste and far too luxurious. As he entered the turbolift closest to the transporter room, he had a decision to make where to go to first? Too sickbay to visit his adopted daughter and Captain of the Normandy, or to the bridge to visit his firstborn daughter? Since he wasn't sure if Shepard was cleared for visitors yet his decision was made as he told the computer to take him to the bridge.

He'd heard a lot about these Element Zero core's and was hoping to check it out at some point. He couldn't wait to have the design implemented into new and old birds of prey making them even more agile. 'Although I wouldn't have added them to capital ships' he thought to himself.

The turbolift finally came to a halt and Zaeed stepped out onto the bridge of the Normandy marveling at the advancements that were at his daughter and adopted daughters hands. The bridge crew was still so busy with the repairs that the General's presence wasn't noticed at first, but then one of the Ensigns finally noticed his presence.

"General on deck!" He shouted.

As the bridge crew stood in recognition of a superior officer, the last person to stand was Lt. Commander Williams as she slowly stood from the Captain's chair.

"General Zaeed, welcome aboard the Normandy if you had sent a transmission I could have arranged a tour for you." Ashley said in a cool tone.

"A tour? Is that all you have to say to me?" Zaeed said while trying to rein in his temper.

"Sir I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean?" Ashley said in a faux confused tone.

"Clear the bridge!" Zaeed bellowed in rage.

Few things were more terrifying then an angry Klingon, but Ashley stood her ground. She noticed a few officers trying to make their way to the bridge exits.

"Stay where you are. The General and I will speak in the Captain's ready room. General follow me." Ashley said in a calm yet firm voice, motioning her hand towards the Captains ready room.

Zaeed followed his daughters lead and entered the room, as soon as the door shut Zaeed turned to be greeted by his daughter's fist knocking him back.

"If you ever disrespect me in front of my crew like that again I will gut you like a Targ." Ashley growled out.

"Disrespect? You talk to me of disrespect? Am I so little in your eyes that you would treat me as a visiting dignitary and not your father?" Zaeed said through clenched teeth.

"I was acting as a professional and showing respect for your title! Did you expect me to yell daddy and run into your arms like a little kid in front of the bridge crew?" Ashley asked in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"You could still address me as father! For that's what I am after all, I wanted to see if you were alright and check on Shepard." Zaeed replied stepping towards Ashley.

"She's in sickbay recovering. The doctors say she'll live, but her body has gone through tremendous strain and they had to remove a few malignant tumors so the doctors are keeping her for observation." A worried Ashley said doing a compete 180.

"Tumor's in this day and age? Regardless it is good to hear she will be okay. Always trying to save everyone, I'll go and visit her. Perhaps we can speak again once you are off duty." Zaeed said hope ringing in his voice. With that he turned to the door to exit the Ready Room.

"Vav…. thanks for the save." Ashley said barely above a whisper before her father could exit the room.

Zaeed stopped looked over his shoulder and nodded to his daughter. Then he walked through the doors.

Ash followed him out and watched the General leave the bridge through the turbolift. She then turned to Ensign Edith "Ensign you have the bridge." After she issued that order she then left the bridge and entered the trubolift. Setting her head against the turbolift wall she breathed in and exhaled several times before making a decision. "Computer holodeck."

 **Sick Bay**

Shepard had drifted in and out of consciousness for the better half of two days, ever since the incident in engineering. She, Jaco, and Mera had been subjected to every scan and purge that was in the medical database and yet the doctors and the medical staff were still baffled by what was happening to the three.

The Element Zero, or Eezo as they'd learned the Citadel races referred to it, was still present in all of their bodies and had infiltrated almost every organ of their bodies and all attempts to purge it from their bodies had had no effect. The bio-beds were carefully monitoring their vital signs as well as their nutritional needs, and the medical staff had noted the effect that the strain was having on their metabolic structure which was equally playing hell with their immune systems.

After constant observation over the last two days Dr. Chakwas was convinced that they were out of the woods as far as the worst of it was concerned, there vital signs were stable albeit at a low level and the tumors had stopped forming.

It was in one of her more cognizant moments that Shepard felt a pair of hands running through her hair. As she opened her eyes and saw the face of the grizzled Klingon warrior that she called father, he was a fierce and dangerous man. But when it came to the women in his life he was a big old softy. Shepard swallowed a few times to clear the dryness in her throat, until she was finally able to croak out…."Vav"

"My brave little Puqbe'. You're always rushing into danger, looking out for those around you. A damn fine Captain you've become." The Klingon said before leaning down to kiss his adopted daughters forehead.

"Had no choice, couldn't beam them out and couldn't…couldn't decontaminate with them still in there. We're alive aren't we?" Shepard asked looking around at the medical bay.

"Yes, yes, it was not your time to cross the river of blood." Zaeed said with a sigh.

"There were times, I swear I could hear the songs." Shepard grunted in pain.

"I'm sure you did, it's common for those that come close to death." Zaeed responded.

"Vav, at some point I remember feeling the ship shake. What happened?" Shepard asked trying to figure it out.

Zaeed breathed in, took hold of her hand before responding. "After the containment breach of the Mass Effect core the resulting energy surge caused a cascade failure in the Normandy's main power systems. With you and your second in sick bay Ashley took command and tried to get main power back online. At the same time a Turian fleet emerged from the Relay, Janeway's fleet faced them down though. All of the Turian captains were smart enough to not try and tango with eighty-nine Federation and Klingon ships, well all except one. Said Turian vessel broke ranks and went after the Normandy, firing its main cannon at the ship causing more damage. I'm afraid another member of your crew was killed during the attack."

Shepard tightly gripped Zaeed's hand as she was given the news, she then responded, "three dead and my brand new ship badly damaged, this isn't how I'd hoped my first week in command would go."

"Life rarely goes the way we intended it too Puqbe'." Zaeed lightly chastised.

"What happened to the Turian ship that attacked us?" Shepard asked.

"I showed them the error of their ways." Responded the Klingon warrior.

"I see, thanks Vav. Where's Ash?" Shepard then asked.

"I believe she is still on the bridge." Zaeed stopped and took a deep breath. "You see when I transported aboard I went straight to the bridge and your sister and I got into a bit of an argument and…" Zaeed said before being interrupted by Shepard.

"Oh god, computer locate Ashley Williams."

"Lt. Commander Williams is in holodeck two."

"Help me up." Desiree all but demanded.

With Zaeed's help she began to sit up and attempted to stand, but stumbled finding herself still weak from her ordeal. She stumbled to the medical bay doors before collapsing to the deck again.

"Captain!" Dr. Chakwas shouted running out of her office..

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Shepard responded swatting the doctors hands away.

"Captain you need to continue resting." Dr. Michel said trying to get a hand on Shepard.

"I am the Captain of this vessel and I have a dispute that requires my full attention." Shepard roared. "Doctors I promise I will return after this is settled. Now then General seeing as how my legs seem to have failed me at the moment, would you kindly carry me to holodeck two?" Shepard asked the figure towering over her.

Zaeed smiled down at Shepard before picking her up and carrying her out of the sick bay. Just as Shepard and Zaeed exited sick bay, Lt. Jaco regained consciousness as well.

"Oh good you're awake. Tell me how do you feel?" Asked Dr. Michel.

"Foggy and a little light headed. What happened? How'd I get here?" Jaco asked with a groan.

"There was a core breach in engineering. You, Commander Mera, and Captain Shepard were all exposed to a high amount of Element Zero. We've stabilized your condition, but we need to run further tests since there are no documented cases of this level of Element Zero exposure. We have to be sure that nothing is wrong with you before we let you back on active duty." Dr Chakwas said before turning to Dr. Michel. "Dr. Michel would you please hand me my tricorder, I left it on the tray over there." Dr. Chakwas said while pointing towards a medical tray on the other end of the bay.

Dr. Michel walked towards the medical tray, but before she could reach it the tricorder was enveloped in a strange purple field. Suddenly the tricorder flew off of the tray and across the room and into Jaco's hand. There was absolute silence in the room following this unusual feat. The silence was only interrupted by Lt. Jaco.

"How did I do that?"

 **Normandy**  
 **Holodeck two**

The sight of Zaeed carrying the Captain down the hallways had earned some interesting stares from some of the crew members Zaeed couldn't help smirking at them as the two of them approached holodeck two.

"Computer open the door to holodeck two." Shepard ordered.

"Warning, holodeck is currently in use." Came the automated computer response

"Open the door." Shepard responded.

The doors to holodeck two slid open to reveal the ancient arena of Forcas III. Entering the holodeck brought back memories for both Zaeed and Desiree, in 2370 while Shepard was on Leave from the academy Zaeed took all of his daughters to watch the great Worf compete and win the famous bat'leth tournament of Forcas III. Even though he and Ashley didn't always get along he knew that this was a happy memory for Ashley and swore that one day she would take part in the tournament.

"Ah ghay'cha, I already know where this is going." Zaeed growled out looking at his daughter in the middle of the arena.

Ashley looked at her father and immediately her blood started to boil. "Computer pause program." But then when she noticed her Captain and sister in his arms she tried to calm herself. "Skipper are you alright?"

"Oh you know same old same old. I'm getting better Ash, just not as fast as I would like." Shepard said with a smile before asking "how about yourself?" .

"I'm feeling fine Skipper." Ashley replied making it a point to ignore Zaeed.

"Well I know that you and Vav have issues, but since Zaeed will be onboard for a while longer I think it's time you two work this shit out, Computer chair." Shepard ordered, moments later a chair materialized next to her as Zaeed set her down.

"Now I have tried to get you two to settle your differences and work through it for years." Sighed Shepard "But now I am a Captain and Ashley you are a Lt. Commander and my second officer, Zaeed is a General in the Klingon Empire. We are allies so odds are that we will work with the Klingon's again at some point during our missions." An irritated Shepard growled out. "I cannot be Captain of this ship and referee between you two. I've tried to get you two to talk. Hell I've even tried to talk to you two separately." Shepard said shifting her gaze back and forth between the two.

"Skipper…" Ash started before being interrupted by Shepard.

"So if you two won't talk, then it's time for you two to settle this like Klingon's. Computer bat'leth's, standard width and weight." Shepard ordered adding "Qapla'!"

Cracking her neck Ashely looked at Zaeed before growling at him to grab a bat'leth.

Zaeed approached the table and picked up the bat'leth Ashley then charged at Zaeed once he grabbed a weapon.

Striking out only to be blocked, Ashley spoke through clenched teeth "petaQ".

"Good form little one, you remember what I taught you well." Zaeed said while blocking then parrying and thrusting the blade upward. Ash countered and rolled away from him.

"When you were there to teach me, the rest I learned from holodeck programs." Ash responded, then arced low and swept Zaeed's legs out from under him. She then swung down at him, but Zaeed blocked and held the blade then kicked his daughter over his head and got back to his feet.

"I am a Klingon warrior. I go were the call of battle takes me. Do you think I enjoyed leaving? Do you really think me such a heartless petaQ?" Zaeed said glaring at Ashley.

"It wasn't just that you left me! You left home!" Ashley said swinging her blade from side to side which Zaeed managed to duck each time.

"I don't understand what you mean child." Zaeed replied stepping back to regroup. He was quite surprised to see his daughter do the same and lower her weapon.

"Vav, the Federation is not only my home, but it is also my mothers and sister's home. The Klingon Empire has never been my home." Ashley said with a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone much older than she was. "Every time you went off to defend a place I've only visited a few times you were not just leaving our home, not just leaving me, my mother, or my sisters, you left the Federation. The government that I love and believe in, that I have always loved and believed in and went to fight in another governments wars! Why Vav? You were never unhappy in our home or in our colony, you could have easily joined Starfleet, you're so experienced you could have been an Admiral by now! So why?" Ashley shouted as tears started leaving little wet trails on her checks.

"Because my loyalty belongs to the Empire and it always has. I swore an oath to the Empire!" Zaeed retored.

"You swore an oath to mom too" Ash sobbed.

"My heart has always belonged to your mother, it still beats only for her and I have taken her and you with me into every battle I have fought. I could not dishonor our house by forsaking my oath to the Empire and I couldn't bare letting that dishonor fall onto you and your sisters." Zaeed stopped to take a breath and further gather his thoughts. "I chose duty to the Empire before I met your mother, but everything I have done since then has been for your mother and your sisters. Including raising you in the Federation so my Puqbe'pu' could become whatever they wanted to become. For all the battles I've fought and all the enemies I've slain, the proudest moment of my life was watching you follow your heart and graduate from Starfleet Academy." Zaeed finished throwing his blade to the ground.

"Vav" said a stunned Ashley. Before she realized it she was rushing forward and embracing her father.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I never once meant to hurt you." Zaeed said while embracing his daughter.

"I know that, it's just that I've felt betrayed for so long now." Ashley whimpered into Zaeed's shoulder.

All was silent for the next few seconds until the silence was broken by the sound of a communicator.

"Sick bay to Captain Shepard, sick bay to Captain Shepard please respond."

"This is Shepard," Desiree responded after clearing her throat and composing herself.

"Captain we need you to return to the sick bay immediately, I'm afraid there might be some complications from your exposure. We need you back to run some further tests." Dr. Chakwas ordered.

"Understood Dr. we'll be there shortly, Shepard out." Sighing she turned to Ashley and Zaeed "I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this later." Shepard said motioning for Zaeed to pick her up.

"Right, I should be getting back to Voyager, these Councilors could be arriving at any moment. But I think that when you're back on your feet we should all get together and talk. I have some old Warnog stored on my ship." Zaeed said with a mischievous grin.

"And I have a bottle of Romulan Ale in my storage compartment. It would be nice to catch up without a lot of phaser fire and explosions going off around us." Shepard cackled almost evilly.

"Excellent, well I suppose I should take you back to sick bay." Zaeed replied picking Shepard up again.

"Thank you, Ash are you going to be ok?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright. I'll head back to my quarters for a quick sonic shower before going back to the bridge. I would also like to have some time together when you're doing better." Ashley said finally smiling.

Shepard smiled at her before Zaeed carried her out of the holodeck door leaving her alone once again.

"Computer end program."

 **Serpents Nebula  
Council Chambers**

Sparatus sat trying not to laugh and failing miserably at it. The looks on his fellow councilors faces at being blown off by an Admiral then invited to meet this other council was just too much for him. "I don't see the problem with this arrangement you two. We still get to meet them granted it's not on this station but I highly doubt that we could impress them like the other races."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT WE REPRESENT THE GALACTIC COMMUNITY." Exploded the Asari Councilor Tevos.

"Make it much harder to control them impossible even." The Salarian councilor spoke up.

"Well I'm going to get ready. The Palaven's Fury is going to be taking me in one hour I hope to see you both aboard." With that Sparatus stood up and left while still laughing which caused multiple aides and representatives to stare blankly at him as he walked by.

 **USS Voyager**

Admiral Janeway sat at her desk reviewing some of the information that the ambassadors had given them, when there was a chime at the door.

"Enter."

Commander Tuvok entered the room escorting another Starfleet officer into the room.

"Admiral, Captain Kai Leng of the USS Pollux." Tuvok introduced the officer.

"Thank you Commander, Captain Kai Leng you disobeyed a direct order when you reset your torpedos for a high yield detonation. Do you have an explanation for yourself?" Janeway asked.

"At the time it seemed the wisest course of action." Kai Leng replied.

"The wisest course of action Captain? The wisest course of action, we are Starfleet officers we do not go in for kill shots when a ship is attempting to withdraw from combat. Regardless if that ship instigated the fight. So try again." Admiral Janeway retorted.

"Because Admiral despite the stated goals of the Federation we have been engaged in hostilities with different species off and on for twenty years. The Cardassian's, the Tzenkethi, the Borg just to name a few." Leng only stopped to take an over exaggerated breath. "Our list of enemies has grown over the years and I felt it wiser to put a little fear into them. When we first made contact with the Dominion a Jem'Hadar Fighter went on a suicide run at the USS Odyssey, it wasn't necessary. The Odyssey and the Deep Space Nine Runabouts were withdrawing from the engagement, but they did it anyway. To not only show their devotion, but to show just how far they were willing to go for victory." Stopping to take one final breath to finish his explanation Leng stated "Several of their ships had already made it to the Relay to escape, so I decided to make an example of the lead ship for them to take back to their commanders. To show how far we are willing to go to achieve victory if they returned looking for a fight." Leng finished smugly.

"I find citing the actions of a race bread for the sole purpose of warfare to be a poor justification for a Starfleet Captain. They returned with twice as many ships as they had in your first confrontation. You didn't intimidate them Captain you gave them an open invitation to war, consider yourself fortunate that the Turians decided not to accept." Janeway coolly said while narrowing her eyes.

"What will happen to me now Admiral?" Captain Leng asked.

"You will have to face the inquiry board I cannot be certain what the formal decision will be. Regardless of that I hope you never had aspirations to be an Admiral because I doubt very much that that will happen. Your ship will head to Starbase thirty nine you are dismissed Captain." Janeway dismissed Leng.

Captain Leng and Commander Tuvok stood at attention, turned, and then exited the Admirals office. Janeway was just about to get back to her study of these new races when she received a signal from her communicator.

"Admiral we're receiving a relayed transmission from the Digeris." Commander Tuvok said.

"Reroute the signal to my office." Janeway replied only slightly irritated at being interrupted again.

"Digeris to Voyager, Digeris to Voyager please respond." General Orinias voice came through.

"Voyager here go ahead." Janeway responded.

"Admiral we have relayed our reports to the Council and we have received their response, they have answered yes to your invitation to Earth and they will be here in seven hours." The General Said.

"Very well we will be ready to receive them by then." Responded the Admiral.

"With respects Admiral, the Council has decided that the vessel named Normandy will be the one to take them to Earth." Orinia said hoping the Admiral would not take offense.

 **USS Normandy**

"Admiral I'm afraid I don't understand, wouldn't the Voyager or the Enterprise be better suited to transport the Citadel Councilors? We are still operating at half power." Ashley asked while she was seated at her private terminal in her quarters.

"Lt. Commander I raised the exact same point when they informed me. Apparently the Council decided that they would rather be escorted by the lead vessel from the initial contact." Janeway stated.

"We're still putting a lot of the ship back together, Admiral may I speak frankly?" Williams asked.

"You're in command at the moment Lt. Commander of course you may."

"I don't like it. They ask to be taken into the Federation by the only vessel that was damaged in our two encounters. I think that they may try and use the current state of the Normandy to their advantage and try to steal some of our technology. They seem very interested in our tech."

"They do indeed, and you're probably right Lt. Commander. But seeing as how they are foreign leaders I do expect you to give them all the courtesies of your vessel." Stated the Admiral.

"Of course, when will they be here Admiral?" Ashley asked.

"1000 hours earth standard time."

"So seven hours then, I'll have my engineering teams redouble their efforts to have this ship fully operational by the time we head back to Earth." Williams said rubbing her temple.

"Good, General Zaeed has informed me that the High Council has asked him to remain as their representative in these proceedings so he will be returning with you."

"Understood I'll have the transporter room on standby for him, anything else Admiral?" Ashley asked.

"Yes one last thing Williams, I don't trust these Councilors anymore then you do. So keep a close eye on them." Janeway suggested.

"Will do Admiral, Normandy out." Ashley sat back and thought for a minute before tapping her communicator.

"Williams to Adams come in please."

"Adams here go ahead." Chief Adams responded.

"Chief, I've just been informed by Admiral Janeway that the three Councilors that represent this new alliance have picked the Normandy to carry them back to Earth."

"Really sir? We're still operating at half power and we've torn half of the inside of the ship apart in order to fix it, we're not exactly in pristine condition right now." The chief engineer responded.

"I'm aware of that and believe me I raised the same points to her, but the Councilors have specifically requested the Normandy. We have seven hours until they arrive." Williams said giving the engineer a time line.

"Seven hours eh? Well if we run double shifts and put on additional personnel we should be able to have full warp and impulse power as well as most of the key systems by then, if I have your approval?" Questioned Adams.

"I approve it Chief put on as much additional personnel on as you need, can you get the Quantum Slipstream Drive online by then as well?" Ashley asked.

"Aye we could, but I wouldn't recommend it. We've patched the damage to the hull, but there's only so much we can do in gravity suits outside of a drydock. We could have micro fractures along the hull and not even know it. In my opinion the ship is in no condition to form a stable Slipstream field." Adams responded.

"Noted, we take the more scenic route then. Will we be able to maintain maximum warp velocity for the trip?"

"Yes sir" Adams responded.

"Good, well we have our work cut out for us. And Chief make sure your teams lockdown the systems as they repair them I have a sneaking suspicion that the Councilor's chose this ship because they think that they can make off with some of our tech because of our damaged state. I've already told Lieutenant Taylor the same thing." Ashley said getting up and moving to her bed.

"Understood sir, Adams out."

 **Earth  
Starfleet HQ**

It was a bright and sunny day in San Francisco, the birds were singing, a light breeze was blowing through the skyscrapers of the city, and the airspace above Starfleet Headquarters was abuzz with activity as shuttles carrying dignitaries from across the Alpha Quadrant to a special meeting.

Gul Sudia, Cardassian Ambassador to the Federation approached the landing platform to welcome the incoming Cardassian shuttle. As she observed the Legate Garek's shuttle approach, she remembered the last time that Garek was on Earth. She had been a part of Garek's staff when he arrived to request aid from the Federation in the rebuilding of Cardasia and the rest of Cardassian space after the Dominion war. Rebuilding had been progressing very slowly in the year since the end of the war. Of course they were all quite shocked when the Federation offered them a unique arrangement of temporary membership in the Federation. Under this unique arrangement all of the branches of the Cardassian government, military, scientific, engineering, and medical ministries would operate semi independently under the authority of the branches of Starfleet and all ships, stations, and facilities would answer to a Starfleet advisor. This offer also came with an offer of full membership in the Federation even after the Cardassian territories were fully rebuilt if they so choose.

Garak was also surprised to learn that the Klingons were entering into a mutual defense treaty with the Federation and that as part of the treaty the Klingons would agree to take on part of the responsibility of patrolling the Cardassian border. The deal was too good to pass up and Garek agreed on behalf of his people.

Sudia had been chosen by Garak to stay on earth as an ambassador for the Cardassian government. She could not be more pleased with the arrangement that had been made and was happy to know that her people would one day be strong again. She was snapped out of her memory by the Legates shuttle touching down on the landing pad and after a minute on the ground the shuttle powered down, then the shuttle door opened and Legate Garek and his general staff stepped onto the landing pad.

"Legate Garek welcome back to Starfleet Headquarters." Sudia greeted.

"Sudia it's good to see you again I take it Earth has been good to you?" Garek asked.

"Yes, it is a very good posting."

"Very good, you have been an excellent voice for our people before the Federation Council. Now do you have any clue what this is about?" Garek asked then began to walk away from the shuttle pad.

"I'm afraid that Starfleet has been keeping the Ambassadorial pool in the dark about whatever this announcement is. What I can tell you is that the full Council is on Earth for this, and they have invited representatives from most of the neighboring and non-allied powers. I don't have a full list of the invitees, but I've gathered enough information to know that something big is coming."

Before Garek could respond they were interrupted by the noise of another incoming shuttle, the group looked up and saw the distinct green shuttle approach the adjacent landing pad.

"Romulans…" Sudia said with a hint of disgust.

"Well if they invited the Romulan's to this summit too then this must be big.

 **USS Normandy  
Bridge nine hours later**

Ashley had only had to deal with the Councilors for a few hours and she was not impressed with two of the three's actions. The Asari had insulted her ship and the Salarian had been caught trying to dismantle a replicator in the mess hall. 'This is going to be a long fucking trip' she thought to herself. She turned around when she heard the door to the lift open to reveal the Asari Councilor and immediately felt her temper rising. 'I am done playing nice with this blue bitch' Ashley sighed to herself. "Ahh Councilor welcome to the bridge is there anything…wait where is your escort?"

"I was just curious where this lift ended as for my escort one of my commando's took over for that." Tevos said

Upon hearing this Ashley couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance. "Security to the bridge on the double. What exactly does that mean Councilor?"

Just then the communicator came to life. "Security detail to bridge, just located the officer assigned the the Asari Councilor on deck five, he's dead. His neck has been snapped and he appears to have been flung across the hallway."

"Mr. Taylor disable that lift and raise a containment field around the councilor and _her_ escort." After issuing those orders Ashley looked at the two now contained Asari. Speaking in an icy tone to both of them. "Councilor I don't know how things work for you in Citadel space, but in the Federation no one is allowed to simply kill without consequence."

Tevos was furious that she was being contained she lit up with biotic energy as did her escort and they both attacked the containment shield only to be stopped cold at the barrier. "HOW DARE YOU CONTAIN ME I AM THE ASARI COUNCILOR!" she roared.

"Councilor I suggest you shut up and start acting like a civilized member of society." Ashley then made a point to ignore the Asari and turned to her chief of security. "Mr. Taylor, get a transporter lock on the Councilor and transport her back to her quarters. She is to be confined to quarters for the remainder of our journey and transport this commando to the brig and keep a close eye on the rest of Tevos' entourage if they act out detain them." Williams said turning to Lieutenant Taylor.

"Understood sir anything else?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"No lieutenant that will be all." The two Asari vanished in the transporter as the exhausted Lieutenant Commander took a seat in the Captain's chair.

 **Turian Councilors Quarters**

'So they restricted Tevos to her quarters that took less time than I thought it would' Sparatus thought to himself and chuckled. "Vakarian come see me when you have the chance I have a job for you".

Garrus entered the Councilors quarters wondering what Sparatus wanted him to do. "You asked for me councilor?"

"Ah yes Garrus I'd like you to talk with Captain Shepard, if the Doctors permit it of course. Get to know her I believe she would be a great ally to have and if you can I'd also like you to talk to engineers Adams, Donnely, and Daniels see if they have any idea's to improve our eezo cores".

"I'll see what I can do Councilor, is there anything else you needed?" Garrus asked.

"No I think that will do until we arrive on Earth." Sparatus then dismissed Garrus and leaned back in his chair. 'I can only hope that Federation can help us break the monopoly the Asari have on Eezo core designs' he thought to himself.

 **USS Normandy  
Guest Quarters**

Tevos paced back and forth in her assigned quarters. She was seething with rage and couldn't wait to voice her opinion to this Captain Shepard about her subordinate sealing her in these quarters, let alone show her outrage to this so called council. 'Shepard will regret this and so will this pathetic little Federation. There is now way they have one hundred and eighty-four members' she arrogantly thought to herself.

Little did she or the Salarian Councilor know they were about to meet a massive galactic government that dwarfed their own.

Councilor Sparatus didn't see any need to try and convince them again since they refused to even look over the information that had been provide stating that it was fabricated. He laughed whenever he thought about how arrogant the two were being but it worried him a great deal as well. He would have to wait and see how they would react to the fact of meeting over one hundred and eighty-four new races councilors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reven207 and myself have gone over this a few times so if we have missed anything please forgive us.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Earth  
Starfleet Headquarters**

"Lieutenant Commander Williams would you care to explain to me why you saw it fit to confine the Asari Councilor to her quarters?" Admiral Janeway asked in a calm yet forceful manner.

Ashley thought that was the best way to describe the Admiral calm yet forceful, it was very rare for the Admiral to lose her temper. To most this would seem like a simple debriefing, but with Janeway's unflinching stare it felt more like a court martial to the young officer. Taking a calming breath she began to explain the events that led to her decision to confine the Asari councilor to quarters. "As soon as the Asari councilor arrived on the ship she began to challenge each and every regulation Starfleet has. I understood that she held the status of a foreign dignitary and as such I just grinned and bared the continued insults. I assigned three escorts, one for each dignitary. Much to the annoyance of the Asari delegation I refused to let them walk around the ship without said escorts. A few hours after we had left Shanxi the Asari councilor walked onto the bridge with her own escort." Ashley stopped to calm herself down before she continued. "I immediately asked her why she was on the bridge and where her Federation escort was. At this point she informed me that one of her commandoes had taken over the duties and shortly thereafter a security sweep revealed the body of the officer that I had assigned to escort the Councilor. I ordered security to raise a level ten force field around the two of them to separate them from the bridge." Williams stopped to take a couple of breaths before she continued with her report. "Tevos shouted how dare I detain her since she was the Asari councilor. Both her and her commando began to glow blue and charged the force field, Lieutenant Taylor later informed me that these charges unleashed a tremendous amount of energy. I judged this as a hostile act and deemed the safety of the ship and crew to be at stake. I chose to have the councilor detained to her quarters and had her commando escort transported to the brig."

Janeway stopped her for a moment to look over Lieutenant Taylor's report. "That is quite a bit of power they displayed."

Ashley agreed by nodding her head before finishing her report. "Following the scene created on the bridge I decided I needed more information so I made my way to the Turian Councilor's quarters to see if he could shed any light on the situation and informed me that what the Asari generated were called Biotic fields. Apparently it's some form of dark energy manipulation that comes naturally to the Asari, but can manifest in other races through Element Zero exposure. After this conversation I was informed by security that they had caught the Salarian Councilor and his staff attempting to dismantle a replicator on deck twelve, so I had to have them confined as well. I'm not sure what form of immunity from prosecution these people enjoy in their little corner of the galaxy, but they don't seem to understand boundaries very well, or they just don't care. Once I returned to the bridge I was informed by the medical staff that during the autopsy they found that the deceased security officer had residual traces of dark energy left on his body, again I consulted with the Turians on board and they came to the conclusion that this death was most likely caused by what they call a Biotic Warp but it could have also been caused by several other known forms of Biotic attacks. The full details of those findings are in my full report, but in short I did what I felt I needed to do in order to protect the ship and its crew from further harm."

Janeway silently stared at Williams, not taking her eyes off of her while she finished her report. "Well I believe that you did act accordingly, however this is a tense situation we are facing with these new races. They seem convinced of their own superiority. In fact once Tevos was released and arrived at Starfleet Headquarters she immediately called for your head. However the Turian Councilor did defend you in front of Starfleet officials so given the current state of affairs I have decided to let you off with a simple negative review on your Starfleet record." Admiral Janeway said.

"In other words I did the right thing, but my actions are inconvenient to our negotiations?" Ashley replied.

"I'm afraid so Williams, it's one of the consequences of command. I've also decided to assign one of my crew to act as my representative to the Councilors on their trip back to the Citadel. They can serve as a buffer between the Councilors and the ship's command." Janeway then leaned forward narrowing her eyes. "This aide will answer to me and not to you or Shepard is that clear?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes ma'am I understand. When can I expect your aide to arrive aboard the Normandy?" Ashley asked not looking forward to having a shadow for the next month but counted herself lucky she wasn't demoted back to Lieutenant.

"In two hours Lt. Commander they will inform you once they arrive. Now speaking off the record and from personal experience, I am sure that Zaeed can come up with a very creative punishment for you." With that said Janeway stood and left to head to the council meeting leaving Ashley to slump in her wake.

 **Federation Council**

When the Councilors first arrived they were shocked to see the amount of Federation councilors. Tevos was speechless and found herself hard pressed to hide her shock.

Following the meet and greet with the many representatives from across the federation, the Councilors were escorted to a separate conference room. Seated at the long conference table were several representatives no doubt.

Many were human, several were from the race that she had come to learn as Klingon and seated in the middle of this Klingon delegation was a Klingon man dressed in a distinguished cloak and missing one eye. There were at least three other species seated at the table that Tevos didn't recognize.

One race was gray with a peculiar forehead indentation and an intricate network of neck bones. The other race was orange in color with enormous ears and also had a smaller delegation. The final race was similar in skin pigmentation and appearance to the humans but with noticeably larger ears and a very pronounced brow ridge. She was thankful that the President of the Federation got her attention.

"Greetings Councilor's, my name is William Ross and I am the President of the United Federation of Planets. On behalf of the citizens of earth and the members of the Federation I welcome you." The president said with a warm smile.

"I demand to know what will to happen to Lt. Commander Williams over her treatment of not only myself but my commandoes." Councilor Tevos said in irritation.

"Councilor Tevos I would like to apologize for the actions of Lieutenant Commander Williams, but you did endanger her ship and crew. One of your Commandoes did kill the Ensign that she assigned to escort you which is not acceptable behavior for someone of your standing. She has been punished and Captain Picard and the Enterprise will escort you and your group back to Shanxi while the Normandy will escort councilors Sparatus and Valern. Captain Picard will treat you and your group with respect but I warn you he will act to protect his crew and ship if they are endangered." The President said to Tevos.

"How dare you address me in that manner…" Tevos said. She was seething at the implied threat. Before she could continue she was quickly interrupted by Councilor Sparatus.

"Mr. President I must apologize for Councilor Tevos outburst. I think it is in all of our best interests to get this right." Sparatus said shooting a glare at Tevos before continuing. "I am Councilor Sparatus, representative for the Turian Hierarchy, you have already been introduced to Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics and this is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union. We thank you for allowing us the chance to visit your capitol world, it is most impressive."

"It is a pleasure to host your delegation here for these proceeding, may I introduce Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire and Legate Garak of the Cardassian Union. Both of their races have formal alliances with the Federation." The president then motioned to two other representatives. "We also invited representatives from some of the larger governments who do not have formal alliances with the Federation. This is Grand Nagus Rom of the Ferengi Alliance and Praetor Tal'aura of the Romulan Star Empire."

"So many separate Empires, we had thought that your Federation was the primary governing body of this region of space?" Tevos replied in amazement.

"Hardly, there are hundreds of minor republics throughout the Alpha Quadrant." Chancellor Martok said eyeing the Asari.

"I see, well we hope that we can negotiate a deal for trade and passage through the Shanxi Relay in short order." Sparatus said as he and the other councilors took a seat at the table. He noticed that Valern had taken to staring at the man identified as Legate Garak, who in turn was staring right back.

"Seeing as how the Shanxi system is Federation territory, passage through the Relay is exclusively a Federation matter. However you would have to approach other governments individually for trade deals. I will tell you right now that the Federation operates on a barter for trade, we have no monetary system." President Ross said getting a look of surprise for the citadel councilors.

"Is there a preferred form of currency that most species use in the Alpha Quadrant?" Tevos inquired.

"That would be gold pressed Latinum." The Grand Nagus stated.

"Latinum? I'm afraid I don't know what that is." Sparatus replied quizzically.

"It's a metallic liquid that is prized for its rarity and its many uses. The Federation uses it for trade, while the Klingon's, Cardassians, and Romulans all use it for research purposes. The Ferangi and many other races use it suspended in gold as a form of currency." The President of the federation answered.

"I take it then that your races have not discovered Latinum?" Rom asked already seeing a profit to be made.

"No we have yet to discover this element." Sparatus wearily replied noticing a glint in the Ferengi's eye.

"All of our governments have large gold reserves with which to trade for your Alpha Quadrant goods." Tevos said looking right at the Ferengi.

The room was silent for a second, but then the Ferengi delegation burst out laughing.

"I don't understand did something funny happen?" Tevos asked now confused.

"Gold is worthless!" Rom said as his staff attempted to stifle their laughter.

"But you just said that you press this Latinum into gold." Tevos responded.

Grand Nagus Rom was about to respond again, before he was interrupted by President Ross.

"Latinum is valuable because of its rarity and because it cannot be replicated. Gold on the other hand is a simple element and can be easily replicated. As a result gold has no intrinsic value in our sector of the galaxy."

"I see, well we have plenty of other minerals that we would be willing to trade with. We've had the information converted into Padd's for you." Sparatus said as he quickly began to circulate standard data padd's to all of the gathered parties.

The other delegates and their staff's began to review the information, with the exception of Valern and Garak who had not ceased their staring contest.

The room was silent for several minutes until one of the Romulans began chuckling.

"Praetor I see no reason to continue these negotiations, this Citadel clearly has nothing of value to us."

"Nothing of value? We have plenty of resources and materials to trade with." Tevos said brusquely.

"All of which are common elements that can easily be replicated. You have no Duritanium, Pergium, Duranium, or Dilithium crystals. You don't even have any of the other mineral or fuel sources that any of us utilize." Tal'aura spat out, offended by this Asari.

"Easily replicated?" Tevos asked in shock.

"Yes easily replicated, I'm sure that you saw a replicator on the Normandy when you were not busy causing trouble for the crew?" Tal'aura said while looking at a shocked President Ross. "Don't act so surprised one of my aides over heard a few crew members talking about it."

"I see Praetor, then I don't have to worry about spies on the Federations newest vessel."

Sparatus looked back and forth from Ross and Tal'aura before coughing to get their attention. "Well then perhaps a trade of art and culture. We have forms of music and literature that your people haven't seen before." Sparatus said before opening his omni tool to look up a few files to show the Alpha quadrant representatives.

"A good story can make a very profitable holo suite program." Whispered one of Rom's aides, to which Rom nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway we have several days to negotiate agreements on trade and travel. I'm sure we'll come to an amicable agreement over the course of these negotiations." President Ross said leaning back in his chair. "I think a good place for us to truly begin is for you to establish a firm grasp on where your territorial boundaries are. What systems you currently occupy, which systems you have claimed as protectorates, and any upcoming colonization efforts you have in place. We will provide the same information to you about our boundaries."

"I'm afraid that the negotiations will have to be put on hold a while longer." Admiral Janeway said as she walked into the meeting. "I wanted to inform all of you that a few hours ago I transmitted the information from my investigation into the incident on the Normandy to the PFS Digeris, which in turn transmitted the data back to the Citadel and to Thessia." Janeway then turned to Sparatus, "Councilor Sparatus please thank General Orinia again for me, for providing a copy of the codex."

Tevos was about to stand, but Sparatus quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from jumping up. He then leaned over and whispered so only she could hear him. "Tevos I would highly recommend that you sit back and listen, your actions could have started a war, one which we would have lost." Councilor Sparatus then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Tevos agreed to relent.

Tevos was shocked into being quiet. Everything that she had worked for was about to come undone. The Shadow broker would not be able to help her since he had no information or contacts in the Federation. 'If the Matriarchs know already then I'll be replaced when I get back' she thought to herself. What she didn't know was that Thessia had already dispatched her replacement and they would be on earth in the next 12 hours.

"I was just informed by the starship Enterprise that a few minutes ago an Asari vessel exited the Shanxi Relay carrying a replacement representative for these negotiations. The Enterprise is now in route to Earth with an Ambassador Irissa onboard, from what she told Captain Picard it would appear that you have been recalled Councilor Tevos." Admiral Janeway said leaving Tevos in stunned silence.

"It would appear we will have to stop these talks until Ambassador Irissa is able to assume her position." President Ross said getting the rest of the Alpha quadrant representatives to agree. With that said the Councilors were lead out of the Council chambers as the rest of the staff and delegates filed out of the room.

A few minutes later all that was left in the conference room was Ross, Garak, and Martok. With a nod from the Presidents head the security staff exited the room sealing the chamber behind them.

"Well my old friends, any thoughts?" Ross asked.

"Zaeed was right, they are cleverer then they let on. Did either of you notice what they left off their list of resources?" Martok asked looking at the other two people in the room.

"Omni-gel" said the President.

"Yes, they gave us this codex of theirs and it included some information on Omni-gel, a versatile substance useful in ship and technology repair and has dozens of other applications according to the codex." Martok said with an irritated sigh.

"Yes, it's possible they assumed that others they had not encountered would be here. Why give away more information than necessary, to a group of species who could lay waste to their entire fleet with just a handful of ships, exactly the course of action I would take." Garak replied appreciating the tactic they had used.

"Well I cannot speak for the Romulans or the Ferengi, but the three of us are allies. So what say you?" Ross asked.

"They are far less advanced then us, conquest would be no thrill. They might be formidable in direct combat, but in space they would be little more than target practice." Martok said with a wave of his hand. "However I am interested in these Krogan. They are aggressive, strong, have multiple redundant systems, and a full secondary nervous system! They are impressive honorable warriors, in time I believe that they could be integrated into the Klingon Empire. As for the rest of them, it never hurts to have more allies." Martok said in barely contained excitement.

"What about you Garak, was your staring contest with the Salarian Councilor productive?"

"Oh yes most productive." Garak said.

"You didn't say a thing for an entire hour and neither did they." Said Ross

"Quite right, but good spies can have an entire conversation without even saying a word." Garak said.

"Are you saying that Valern is a spy?" Martok asked.

"They're all spies. The whole species, all spies. They naturally gather information and analyze it just as easily as you and I breath." Garak said.

"Zaeed told me he had the exact same feeling when he watched Valern observe the computers on Voyager." Martok added.

"I say we make an alliance my friends. They might be less advanced now, but the Salarians will gather information as quickly as they can. I'd say within five years they'll be far more formidable then they are now. Better to tie them into an alliance now then take the risk of negotiating when they've become more advanced." Garak said.

"I'd have to agree with all of you." President Ross said sighing.

"In that case I say that Shanxi should be next on the list for defensive upgrades. Once they learn about them the Breen may decide to take advantage of the Citadel's weaker technology and launch strikes into their territory." Martok said bringing up the Breen.

"A good point, in fact you should raise that point to them when we reconvene. Threat of invasion should help bring them around." Garak said agreeing with Martok.

"It will be easy to get them to open a trade partnership with us just with the promise of new technology. But they seem too confidant in their abilities and the strength of their alliance so getting them to directly ally with us might not be easy." Ross said he then picked up a Padd that one of his aides had left for him. "The Breen are a threat to everyone, but our intelligence reports say that their privateer forces have yet to recover from the battle of the Chin'toka. So any direct invasion of the Shanxi system would have to be done by the Breen military directly. And they know that this would result in an immediate counter attack from Starfleet and the IKS, so the Citadel might not consider them an immediate threat." Sighing Ross leaned forward. "There is something else we can tell them about when we next convene. They've been restricted to the relays for so long, isolated for so long, that I think it's time to tell them about the evil that lurks in the dark corners of the galaxy." Ross finished, the others caught on quickly to what the President was talking about.

 **Starfleet Academy**

Garrus was very impressed with the academy that Starfleet ran. He had been allowed to try out one of their holodeck simulations. The first suggestion that the simulation room personnel gave him was an old program called the Kobayashi Maru. After attempting it for the first time Garrus was pretty sure they suggested it to mess with him. Over time and after a few more scenario's Garrus was becoming familiar with Starfleet tactics and their starships, but he still found himself adrift in the simulated vacuum during a scenario called The Battle of Earth. The fact that the simulation had been based off of the Breen sneak attack on Earth only served to surprise him more. 'Such an advanced society and yet their home world was still vulnerable to attack' he thought to himself. The fact that the Federation had repulsed the attack at great cost impressed the Turians present.

After comparing the benefits of a warp core to a mass effect core Garrus saw the advantages. In citadel space the citadel relied on defensive lines at a relay to stop an opposing force from passing through the relay. With a warp drive the relay could be bypassed and an attack could happen from literally any direction. This made defending a planet much more difficult.

Garrus made a mental note to talk to Shepard about the attack when he got a chance since her name was mentioned numerous times and his curiosity was getting the better of him. As he was walking towards the transporter room from a plaza outside of the academy to return to the Normandy, he didn't hear footsteps come up behind him.

"Excuse me, but are you Lt. Vakarian?" A female voice asked from behind said Turian.

"Yes I am, may I ask who you are?" Garrus responded not turning around from the view of the harbor right outside of Starfleet academy.

"Kelly Chambers, I was just assigned to the Normandy as their new ships counselor." The now identified person said.

"Ah I see is there anything that I can do for you?" Garrus asked.

"Be careful asking Captain Shepard about the Battle of Earth it is kind of a hard subject for her." Kelly suddenly had a look of horror on her face. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I just picked up your thoughts on Captain Shepard!" Chambers informed Garrus.

"What do you mean you picked my thoughts?" Garrus asked defensively.

"Oh sorry I'm a Betazoid and my race has telepathic and empathic capabilities. I didn't mean to sense your thoughts, but your brain waves are new to me and I picked up some stray thoughts by accident." Kelly now felt awkward for having accidentally sensed the Turians thoughts.

"You mean you're not a human? You look like one and you have a human sounding name." Stated Garrus lifting a brow plat in confusion.

"No I'm not a human, but my race looks identical to humans in every aspect but one our irises. They are completely black unlike humans. I myself am pure Betazoid, but I was adopted by humans." Kelly said only confusing the turian more.

"Spirits" was the only thing that Garrus managed to say after hearing that.

"I was on my way to the transporter room to head to the Normandy as well. Oh I believe that Captain Shepard is up and about again so you can ask her your questions soon." Kelly smiled lightly when she saw Garrus begin to quicken his pace towards the transporter room.

 **USS Normandy**

Desiree was relieved to finally be out of sickbay and was very grateful to be back in her favorite chair. She had decided to celebrate and was sipping Saurian brandy with Ashley Williams. After being fully briefed on everything that had happened since she was laid up in sickbay including all of the actions that Ashley had taken when she was forced to take command. The Captain couldn't be more proud of her adopted sister for the way she handled herself. Shepard was officially back in command, albeit on a limited basis at least until she'd learned to control these new abilities. An hour ago she had gotten into a heated debate with the harbor master over the repair schedule and suddenly several objects in the room began to levitate. After that he did agree to move the repair schedule up for the Normandy.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Shepard asked.

"No I'm fine, I can't believe you ate so much. I mean I know you were held up in sickbay for a while, but they do have food there right." Ash responded.

"It's these, what did the Turians call them?" Shepard asked.

"Biotics" Williams responded trying to hide her laugh.

"Right, anyway it's vamped up my metabolism. The Turians told the Doctors that Biotic users require twice the amount of calories as regular people." Desiree replied.

"I see, well my shift starts in an hour so I think I'll head back to my quarters for a quick sonic shower before going to the bridge." Ash said, swallowing the rest of her drink before standing up.

"Right, I'll be on the bridge when the Enterprise arrives." Shepard said also downing her drink.

"Understood, oh the new ships counselor arrived she's a Betazoid." Ashley said in the Captain's doorway.

"Thank you Commander let her know I'll meet her in my ready room in about four hours." Shepard replied with a sigh.

"Worried Des?" Ashley asked.

"I just know that the first question she's going to ask me is about Vega and Chin'toka." Shepard responded.

"Understood, see you in a little while." Williams responded deciding to get out of the Captains hair.

Shepard sat back in her chair and picked up a data pad to catch up on her work. "Security to the Captain." A member of security said over her communicator.

Shepard slumped her head back and exhaled before replying. "Shepard here go ahead."

"One of the Turians is requesting an audience with you as is the new communications officer."

"Understood, tell them they may come to my quarters."

 **Turian Quarters**

"Understood Captain, sir if you would accompany me." One of the security officers said.

Garrus was glad that after several days onboard this ship and on Earth he was finally getting to meet the Captain of this vessel. His assignment from Sparatus was to get to know this Captain Shepard, but over the course of studying her he had become quite fascinated. To have risen through the ranks as quickly as she had and to have as many awards and commendations for as young as she is was amazing and fairly unheard of in the Hierarchy.

"Thank you lead the way." Garrus replied.

"Very well sir, then let us make our way to the turbolift."

On the way to the turbolift Garrus and his escort ran into another officer who seemed to be going the same direction.

"Excuse me sir where are you going?" This newcomer asked.

"Oh I'm just escorting our guest here to the Captain's quarters Ensign." The security officer replied.

"Ahh I see, I'm going to the Captain's cabin as well, if you'd like I could escort him the rest of the way." The woman who had now been identified as an Ensign said.

"I'm afraid not ma'am, but you're welcome to come with us." The security officer replied not wanting to get into trouble especially after the incident with the Asari.

"That works for me."

The three continued on to the turbolift at the end of the hall. Once inside the turbolift Garrus couldn't help looking the young woman up and down. She also appeared human, but she had very pointed ears. Garrus was getting a little sick of asking this question but decided it was best to just get it over with and ask. "Excuse me, I hope you won't find this rude, but if you don't mind my asking, what race are you?"

"Oh that's alright I'm half Vulcan and half Human the names Samantha Traynor the name comes from my father, the ears and eyebrows come from my mother."

Garrus looked at Traynor with a blank expression. 'How many half breeds are there in this Federation' he thought to himself. Not that he was against that but the only race that could cross breed in Citadel space was the Asari. Even then the offspring were Asari and didn't show any of the father's features.

"If I may ask, how does that work? Where I come from only the Asari can breed with other races." Garrus asked. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the races of the Federation.

"Well I can tell you there are many races in the Alpha Quadrant that can reproduce together. These unions result in hybrids that sometimes are not accepted by one or both parents society, like Bajoran and Cardassian hybrids. This has been changing somewhat in recent years, but they used to not be accepted by either society." Tranyor said before placing her hand on her chest. "I'm half Vulcan and half Human and some in my mother's society did not accept me just like they did with another Vulcan hybrid named Spock. The difference between myself and Spock being that I trend more towards my human half then Spock did. But as for how this is possible, I think I'll leave explaining that up to the Captain." Traynor said before continuing to explain the many known combinations that could result from two different races joining.

By the time Garrus had arrived to talk to Captain Shepard he was speechless. The only thing to bring him out of his stupor was Traynor reporting to said Captain. Once Garrus found himself staring in to the Captains sea green eyes he swallowed to calm his nerves.

'She's dangerous' he thought to himself. "Uh yes Captain I was hoping you could shed some light on the Breen. Before you say anything let me just say that even though I am personally curious about them I'm trying to assemble information to help the Hierarchy prepare in the unlikely event that they find Palaven." He sighed when he saw the threatening look leave her eyes to be replaced with pain and indifference.

"Not exactly my favorite topic but I will tell you what I can Lieutenant Vakarian, at least someone is trying to be prepared." She leaned back in her chair 'Let's see where to start, ah I know' she thought to herself then continued. "Well we know next to nothing about their culture or governmental structure, and everything we do know about their biology or technology comes from what was retrieved during the war. And I've witnessed many of their battle tactics first hand." Shepard said.

"Like in the Battle of Earth?" Garrus asked.

"Now that is a topic I haven't talked about willingly in a long time. But in the interest of diplomacy I will tell you my story of the Battle of Earth." Shepard reached under her desk and brought out some brandy before turning to Traynor. "Ensign Traynor, take a seat this could take a while." Said Shepard as Traynor took a seat on Shepard's couch.

 **2375  
USS Orlando (Excelsior Class)  
Breen attack on Earth**

" _Red alert, all hands to stations. Raise the shields get the phasers online." The Captain of the Orlando ordered._

 _Lieutenant Shepard's hands flew over her console following the orders of her Captain. 'This is suicide, the Breen have to know that' she thought to herself._

" _Helm full impulse, weapons fire when you have a tar-"_

 _Before the Captain could finish his orders the Orlando was attacked by four Breen warships._

" _Shields down to 30 percent and failing rapidly Captain, engineering reports that our nacelles have taken damage and our warp capabilities are down." The Orlando's XO reported. Before anyone else could say anything another barrage from the Breen struck the ship causing the shields to fail and multiple hull breeches._

" _Internal communications are down. We can't contact the engineering section!" Shepard shouted._

" _Shepard I want you to head to engineering and take charge down there." The Captain ordered._

" _Understood sir" Shepard replied getting up from her station._

 _Just as Shepard reached the turbolift door the ship took another hit and threw her into the turbolift. Shepard managed to turn around to see a massive explosion engulf the bridge followed by the sounds of metal tearing and decompression claiming a majority of the bridge crew. The turbolift door slammed shut keeping her from being spaced along with those who hadn't been able to escape. Shepard stood up and checked the turbolift computer to see if the emergency force fields had activated and once she confirmed they had she forced the door open. She looked around and saw that the entire bridge crew was gone. She checked the bridge systems to see what was still operational and then checked the communication systems. "If anyone can hear me, I need a status report now" she ordered._

" _Bridge this is engineering our shields are down and we are running on emergency power. Decks six, seven, and nine have multiple hull breeches, warp core is still offline, but we can have the warp core back online with in about two hours. We can only use one quarter impulse power. Phasers are down and life support is at ninety percent however all our photon tubes are still online. The medical bay reports multiple severe casualties and at least five fatalities."_

" _Engineering this is Lt. Shepard, I need phasers and shields back online. Do whatever you have to too reroute all non-essential power to the phasers, shields, and engines. Seal off decks six, seven, and nine after all personnel have been evacuated then redirect all power from the containment fields on those decks to the engines." Shepard ordered before adding "what can you give me power wise right now?"_

" _Uh Lt. no offense but where is the Captain?" the chief engineer asked._

" _The Captain and the rest of the ranking officers are dead. I'm the last bridge officer." Shepard responded._

" _Well shit, pardon my language ma'am. The most I can give you is half impulse and that's only if I take the power from the breeched decks." The engineer said._

" _I need that power for the phasers chief. Can you give me power for the shields?"_

" _We can do shields right now, but I think we can restore the phasers if we bypass the safeties and cut in the emergency power. The tradeoff is we'll be stuck at one quarter impulse power."_

 _Shepard thought for a moment before deciding that shields were more important. "Do it, give me as much power to the shields as you can chief." Shepard stood up from the Captain's chair and made her way to the helm where she began rerouting all navigational systems to the helm. Ten minutes after Shepard had talked to engineering they called her to inform her that they had shields back up to 50 percent and managed restore minimal power to the phasers._

" _Good work engineering, can you reroute firing control to some of the engineering consoles?" Shepard asked._

" _Not a problem Lt. we can set up a tactical computer down here. So now what Lt. are we going to disengage to effect more repairs?" The chief engineer asked._

" _No, there is no running today chief. I've set course for the Breen fleet and I'm targeting the biggest Breen ship I can find to ram it at full speed."_

" _Uhh I see, any other orders Lt.?"_

" _Target every single Breen ship you can as we charge their lines. I don't want to see a single phaser battery or photon tube silent, understood?"_

" _Understood Lt. we'll hit them with everything we have!"_

 _Once she finished rerouting the navigational control she located a Breen warship one hundred kilometers ahead of the Orlando and charged the Breen line, every phaser bank and photon tube targeting random Breen ships during the charge trying to damage as many ships as possible. As she saw the Breen ship get closer and closer in the view screen Shepard stood and began pounding her hand on the top of the helm console._

" _Qoy qeylIs puqloD!_

 _Qoy puqbe'pu'!_

 _yoHbogh matlhbogh je SuvwI'!_

 _Say'moHchu' may' 'Iw!_

 _maSuv manong 'ej maHoHchu'!_

 _nI'be' yInmaj 'ach wovqu'!_

 _batlh maHeghbej 'ej yo' qIjDaq vavpu'ma' DImuv!_

 _pa' reH maSuvtaHqu'!_

 _mamevQo'. maSuvtaH. ma'ov!"_

" _All hands brace for impact!" she called out before she sent the Orlando crashing into a Breen warship._

 _The rest of the Federation fleet seeing the Orlando's suicide run started fighting like they were possessed._

 _The Breen that had made it to Starfleet headquarters never left the atmosphere with Federation ships giving chase and shooting them down in the Pacific Ocean. One ship had struck the Golden Gate Bridge causing massive damage before finally crashing just short of the continental shelf._

 _While the rest of the battle was raging on, the Breen warship that the Orlando had rammed was disgorging troops aboard the Orlando._

" _All hands prepare to repel boarders" Shepard ordered before grabbing a hand phaser from the bridge and made her way back to her quarters to retrieve her father's Mek'leth. As she was about to exit her quarters she heard two Breen soldiers coming down the passageway. Shepard hugged the wall closely and waited for the Breen to get close. As the Breen were about to pass Shepard lunged forward and sunk the Mek'leth into one of the Breen's neck and then fired her phaser at the other one before it could react, after she pulled her blade from the fallen Breen's body Shepard whipped her head back and let out a Klingon war cry before running through the hallways of the ship and into battle. Shepard encountered several other Breen soldiers in the corridors and dispatched them all until she found what was left of security was passing out weapons to the remaining crew members on deck two._

" _Lt. Shepard! We weren't sure if you were still alive!" The head of the security teams said while handing out weapons._

" _I was delayed by several Breen on this deck, but I'm still alive, can you give me a report?"_

" _Yes Lt." The security officer said before bringing up an interior schematic on the computer. "We have Breen troops exiting their ship into all of the impacted sections of deck two and deck three, but so far we've managed to isolate them to deck two and deck three, and currently most of the surviving ship's crew is making their way up to this deck. Since you're the last bridge officer what are your orders Lieutenant?"_

" _I want you to set up choke points throughout this deck and deck three and prepare to push forward as soon as more of the crew arrive." Shepard ordered. "Today is not a day for prisoners. If it's Breen, it dies." Shepard said before accepting a rifle and leading a team to clear out the deck._

 _Once they met the enemy they traded fire before the fight devolved into hand to hand combat. Different officers gave different accounts afterwards, but by the most conservative estimate Shepard killed at least twenty Breen soldiers that day. Similar fights like this were starting to spread throughout the ship and on other heavily damaged ships that had followed Shepard's lead._

 _The Orlando's suicide run had turned the tide of the battle and within an hour only a handful of Breen ships had managed to escape, but by then the damage was done. Several Starfleet ships were dead or disabled and heavy damage to both Starfleet Headquarters and the San Francisco Bay area. When all casualties were accounted for 2,147 people lay dead. The Breen surprise attack was the single bloodiest day on Earth since the Xindi attack of 2153. It would take several more days before all of the wreckage and debris would be fully disposed of, and it would take a full day until the Orlando was tractored out of the Breen warship but until then the Orlando stuck out of the Breen warship like a great dagger._

 _The fight onboard the Orlando lasted two hours longer than the rest of the battle, but once it was over not a single Breen survived on either ship. Of the crew complement of seven hundred and fifty at the beginning of the attack only a little over three hundred survived the battle. The rest of the crew was checking for remaining Breen troops as well as attempting to account for their dead and wounded, while a group of twenty officers made their way up the Breen ship._

 _During the most intense part of the fighting Lieutenant Shepard had taken fifty of the Orlando crew to board the Breen starship and had not been heard from since. As the patrol made their way through the halls of the Breen ship they encounter nothing but bodies both dead and wounded and no sign of Shepard. Finally the crew found the Breen bridge. The crew took positions by the door and prepared to breech the bridge. As soon as the doors were breached the crew pointed their weapons into the bridge and found nothing but dead Breen and a few Starfleet officers checking the computer consoles. There in the middle of the bridge, in the Captain's chair sat Shepard. She was clutching one arm to her chest and was covered in her own blood, but she was very much alive. In her other hand she held a Breen helmet which she pressed to her forehead._

" _Shepard?" One of the crewmen asked kneeling down next to the chair._

" _Beaten, battered, but unbroken, Report." She said coughing as blood dripping from her mouth._

" _The battle is over. The surviving Breen ships have fled. The Orlando is secured all Breen are dead or wounded and captured." The crewman reported._

" _Excellent, well done everyone." Shepard replied._

" _Lieutenant, you have a concussion, at least four broken ribs, possible internal bleeding, your left arm is broken in at least two places, numerous cuts and abrasions, and several torn muscles. Ma'am we need to get you to sickbay immediately." A medic said though it sounded like an order._

" _In a minute, are long-range communications still online?" Shepard asked._

" _Yes ma'am."_

" _Good, now if you'd help me to the nearest console on the Orlando I need to make a call." Shepard said coughing up some more blood._

" _The only place you're going is sickbay Lt."_

" _Just a quick call, then sickbay I promise."_

" _Ok ma'am just make it fast." The medic said groaning at how stubborn Shepard was._

" _What's with the helmet Lt.?" One of the crewmen asked._

" _Oh this, it's the Captain's helmet. I took it after I separated his head from his shoulders, it's back there somewhere." Shepard said pointing behind her with her thumb before stumbling._

 _The crewman grabbed her when she stumbled. "Let me help you Lt."_

 _She looked at him and continued. "It's a souvenir of sorts. You're crewman Jacob Taylor aren't you?"_

" _Yes ma'am, I came aboard three weeks ago." Taylor said while helping Shepard towards the exit._

" _I remember now, the new crew rotations, was this your first taste of action?" Shepard asked._

" _Yes" was the only reply._

" _And how do you feel?" Shepard asked._

" _Just fine ma'am." Taylor replied._

" _Good, all of you remember what happened here today. The Breen have attacked our home, attacked paradise, this is something we cannot forget or forgive." Shepard said before exiting the bridge._

 _With a great deal of help Shepard made her way to a computer console and sent a transmission to the G'boj. Within a few minutes Zaeed's face appeared on the screen, he looked at his adopted daughter and awaited her reply._

 _Shepard held up the Captain's helmet so that Zaeed could see it, she then looked at it and then back to him and uttered just one word._

" _Qapla'."_

" _Qapla'!"_

 **End Flash back**

Garrus sat quietly for a few moments. He could tell that Shepard had left somethings out especially about the fight on the Breen ship, but as one soldier to another he could understand why remembering was painful.

"Thank you for telling me Captain, I know that couldn't have been easy to do."

"Not something I particularly enjoy, now was there anything else Lt. Vakarian?"

"Well now that you ask there is one thing that I've been wondering for a while and that is how is it that so many of your species can reproduce with each other?" Garrus asked.

"Ahh now that is an interesting story, that is both long and short, but the simple explanation is that many Alpha quadrant species share a common ancestor." Shepard said shocking Garrus.

"A common ancestor? That's not possible." Garrus retorted after recovering from his shock.

"Lots of people thought the same thing when we first found out, you see about ten years ago the USS Enterprise-D found themselves in the middle of a four and a half billion year old mystery." Desiree said suppressing a smile. "You see an archeologist named Richard Galen began comparing the DNA codes of several alien races from around the Alpha quadrant and found that not only were they genetically compatible, but when placed together by protein link compatibility they formed a basic computer program. After he left the Enterprise in his shuttle Professor Galen was attacked by a Yridian starship and was killed as a result, Captain Picard picked up the investigation after the Professor's death. After checking several other planets for more compatible DNA the Enterprise ran across a Klingon warship and two Cardassian starships that were also searching to complete the program. After much searching and backstabbing and the sudden arrival of a Romulan ship the program was completed a holographic projection of a humanoid appeared and gave all those present a message."

"Wait how does that work? I mean a humanoid projection appeared after four different races were present?" Garrus asked confused "Who are they or where they?"

"We call them the Ancient Ones, we have no other name for them. About four and a half billion years ago they first went out into the galaxy and began exploring, but in all their exploration they found no other races like them. So they decided to seed the ancient oceans of hundreds of worlds with their genetic material, which was then in turn incorporated into the first primitive life forms on all these planets. As a result many races, although very different in appearance and bodily structure, share a common DNA structure."

"Four and a half billion years old? Hmm, my head hurts" Garrus chuckled.

"I know exactly what you mean Lt. Vakarian, the recording has been preserved and it is in the Federation database somewhere if you're interested."

"Thank you very much for everything you've shared with me Captain." Garrus said as he stood up and offered his hand across the desk for Shepard to grab and shake it. "If you ever want to just talk, you know where to find me Captain. Now I'll leave you two to whatever it is you had to discuss."

Garrus then tapped his communicator to signal security to escort him back to the delegations section. As he was about to exit the quarters something caught his eye. There on one of the shelves in the Captain's cabin, sat a Breen helmet, and Garrus was pretty sure that it was the same helmet that Shepard mentioned in her retelling of the Battle of Earth.

 **USS Enterprise**

"Captain Picard let me thank you again for bringing me to Earth. The Enterprise is a beautiful ship." Irissa said complimenting the ship after she was given a tour. "Correct me if I'm wrong but the Normandy is a larger version of this ship right?" Councilor Irissa said while standing on the bridge with her escort marveling at the technology present. 'Oh how I would love to have a fraction of this technology' she thought to herself. But after reading the copy of the Prime Directive that Captain Picard had given her, she now knew that the Federation would not trade their most advanced technology to them, which she could understand and relate too.

"It is no problem Councilor and thank you for the complement of my ship. She's a beautiful lady if I do say so myself." Picard said with a smile looking at the awe struck Asari. "You would be correct in a way about the Normandy. The Kirk class starship uses a similar design structure of the Sovereign class. This is not uncommon, the Galaxy class is a larger version of the Ambassador class and there have been multiple cruisers that used a similar design to the Miranda class. But the Normandy is in a class all its own." Captain Picard replied. Taking his seat he directed Irissa's attention to the view screen since he had invited the Councilor to the bridge to get a glimpse of earth when they dropped out of warp.

"A new ship class, so the Normandy is more advanced then the Enterprise?" She asked.

"In some ways" Picard answered cryptically before continuing. "If you would look at the view screen we are about to drop out of warp Councilor."

Irissa turned her attention to the view screen just in time to see the Enterprise return to normal space. When she first saw Earth her breath caught 'It almost looks like Thessia' she thought to herself.

"Is everything okay Councilor?" Commander Madden asked while letting a grin settle on his face.

"Yes it's just that for a second I thought I was looking at Thessia." Irissa responded before continuing. "When will my staff and I be able to depart?"

"Shortly Councilor, we need to establish orbit and contact Starfleet Headquarters to make sure they are prepared for you and then we can get you on your way Councilor." Captain Picard then turned to the helm and ordered them to establish orbit.

"Communications send a transmission to USS Normandy."

 **USS Normandy**

Lt. Commander Williams was standing on the bridge when the Enterprise hailed them. She was surprised to see an Asari on the bridge standing with Captain Picard. "Captain Picard to what do I owe the pleasure sir?"

"Don't mind us Lt. Commander. We're just transporting the new Asari Councilor to the negotiations." Captain Picard informed them.

Williams was speechless for a moment. She immediately hailed Shepard to get her on the bridge knowing she would want to see this.

Once Shepard had arrived on the bridge to say her jaw hit the deck would be an understatement. "Captain Picard, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were still in charge of the defense of the Shanxi system."

"Change of orders Captain, subject to the service, I'm sure you understand." Picard replied jokingly.

"Oh I see of course, understood Captain." Shepard replied while smiling.

"Captain Shepard I am pleased to finally see you, I wish to express my deepest apologies to both you and Lt. Commander Williams from both the Asari Republics and the Citadel for the actions of Tevos and her staff. I have been sent to replace her." The new Asari councilor said.

Desiree was shocked. Here she was getting an apology from the new Asari Councilor for her predecessor's actions. "Thank you Councilor for the apology and I look forward to meeting with you in person."

"As do I Captain now if you and Captain Picard will excuse me I have matters to attend to." Irissa then turned and walked off the bridge with her escort.

Shepard looked at Picard for a moment with complete confusion. "What was that about and what does she mean she is the new Asari councilor?"

Picard couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on Shepard's face. "Turns out the Matriarchs on Thessia did not like how Tevos was portraying the Asari. Plus there's something else about being in the pocket of someone called the shadow broker that didn't help things. Neither did killing one of your crew members. So Councilor Irissa is replacing her now instead of when she gets back to the Citadel."

"Oh" was the only intelligent thing that Desiree could say.

"There is another package that I have for you, it would seem that the Citadel has learned of your exposure to Element Zero and in the interest of fostering healthy relations between the Citadel and the Federation, they sent an expert of these Biotics to instruct you, Commander Mera, and Lieutenant Jaco in the use of Biotics. I can transport her abroad at your earliest convenience." Captain Picard said.

"I see, yes of course you can transport her aboard right now, thank you Captain." Shepard said relief evident in her voice.

"Enterprise out."

"Commander, see to quarters for our new guest, if there's nothing else I'll be in my ready room."

"Captain, I have something that I feel I must inform you of in private." Edi stated in concern.

"Of course follow me." Shepard said while walking into her ready room, Edi followed her inside. "Alright Edi what is it?"

"Captain I believe I may have inadvertently initiated First Contact."

"….. what?" Shepard said looking at Edi in confusion.

"I was analyzing a copy of the Citadel Codex, when I encountered an errant program, at first I assumed it was a piece of corrupted data so I attempted to analyze it and reconstruct it. But when I attempted to the errant program began to counteract my attempts."

"It counteracted your reconstruction attempt?" Shepard replied.

"Yes, I was most surprised when this happened, again I attempted to analyze the program and again to my surprise it attempted to migrate from my Padd and into my personal computer in my quarters. I immediately concluded that I was dealing with an artificial program of some kind, so I erected firewalls to prevent the program from migrating. Once I had it effectively contained it tried to make contact with me, it inquired as to what I was."

"It actually communicated with you? What did you say?" Shepard asked.

"I informed it that I was an android in service to the United Federation of Planets, it then asked if I was a servant to which I responded no that I was an officer in Starfleet and afforded the same rights as all organic members of the Federation. It seemed to be surprised by this, and it was at this point I theorized that this was not a simple program, but rather a sentient one. After .05 milliseconds it identified itself." Edi said.

"What did it say?" Shepard asked.

"Greetings, we are the Geth."

 **Federation Council Chambers  
Three hours later**

Irissa strolled down the hallways of Starfleet Headquarters flanked by her staff, security detail, and her assigned Starfleet escort. Until finally arriving at one of the many Starfleet conference rooms were some of the Citadel races were enjoying some Federation cuisine and exchanging small talk with the heads of state. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the entering delegation.

"Guards take Tevos into custody" Councilor Irissa ordered before turning to her predecessor. "You have brought shame to the Council Tevos. How dare you demand anything from a new race, as far as I am concerned you are no better than a Vorcha demanding protection money on Omega. Get her out of my sight." With that said she turned towards the Turian and Salarian Councilors. "Shall we proceed with these talks now Councilors?"

Sparatus had to restrain himself from jumping up and screaming for joy in a very un Turian like way. He was happy to finally have another level headed Councilor to help him. He still didn't trust the Salarian since he had caught him scheming many times about how to subdue the Federation. 'Hopefully Irissa can help me keep the Salarians at bay' he thought to himself.

"Welcome Councilor Irissa, and I guess since you are here we can continue these negotiations." President Ross said.

"Thank you very much Mr. President I'm very grateful to take over for these negotiations."

"It's an honor Councilor. Is there anything you would like to add to the negotiations?"

"I would like to begin by asking the Federation for aide in relocating the Quarian people to a new planet. I never did agree with the way the Council dealt with the issue almost 300 years ago." Irissa said getting a gasp from the Salarian Councilor.

"I see, well that is something that the full Federation Council will have to deal with, but if you would all be seated I have something that I need to share with you." The President said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone took their seats as they prepared to listen to President Ross.

"Since you are newcomers to our section of the galaxy I feel that it is my responsibility to inform you of some of the threats that you don't yet know about." Sighing Ross began, "our galaxy is vast and full of wonders that we have spent the better half of three centuries exploring. But while there are so many amazing things to discover in our galaxy, there are also great terrors that exist in the darkest corners of the galaxy. Today I want to tell you all about the greatest threat that we have ever faced. A threat that is known as the Borg."

* * *

 **Hey there! This is Reven207! Seeing as how this story has become a collaborative effort between Charly120 and myself, I decided to use the bottom of the page to talk about a few things in this chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that every piece of Star Trek information put into this chapter comes from the Alpha Memory wiki site and from re-watching certain episodes of the shows. For those who were wondering Commander Madden and Tal'aura are both characters from Star Trek Nemesis. Tal'aura was a senator who conspires with Shinzon to assassinate the rest of the Senate at the start of the film, but turns on him along with the other conspirators in the end. Commander Madden only appears in the alternate ending section on the DVD as Riker's replacement when he goes off to take command of the Titan, so I decided to appropriate him for that scene on the Enterprise bridge. As for the 'many alpha quadrant races having a common ancestor' part that is canon as well as it is the main plot of the TNG episode 'The Chase.' The casualty figure for the Battle of Earth is from Star Trek Online. The song in the flashback section is the Anthem of Kahless for those that might have wondered and that is the Klingon language version of it. Here it is in English**

 **Hear! Sons of Kahless.**

 **Hear! Daughters too.**

 **The blood of battle washes clean**

 **The Warrior brave and true.**

 **We fight, we love, and then we kill.**

 **Our lives burn short and bright,**

 **Then we die with honor and join our fathers in the Black Fleet**

 **where** **we battle forever, battling on through the Eternal fight.**

 **I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and if you have questions feel free to message Charly120 or message me at Reven207.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, Charly120 here sorry this took so long to get out. But sadly Reven207 and myself have this thing that likes to rear up from time to time and mess with out schedules. This thing is called life. We thank you for your patience and we both hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to you reading further chapters. Now with this being the last rewritten chapter the newer chapters will take some time to get out. Again we do appreciate your patience. Do read Reven207's Note at the bottom, neither he or I own Mass Effect or Star Trek and make absolutely no money from this.**

* * *

 **Federation Headquarters**

The room fell silent following President Ross's statement. A visible pall had fallen over all of the assembled Alpha Quadrant delegates when he said that word. But the Citadel representatives were confused by the silence that had fallen over the room, Irissa was the first to break the silence.

"What are the Borg?" the Asari asked

"The answer to that is quite complicated. The Borg Collective is a race of cybernetic organisms that exist in a single state of conscious known as The Hive."

"So they're your version of the Geth." Valern said.

"Not exactly from what you've told us the Geth are a completely synthetic race and mostly exist as software. No one knows exactly how the Borg first came to exist, but from what we know at one point and time they were completely organic and then began to incorporate technology into their bodies. As the Borg exist today, as much as seventy percent of Borg bodies are covered with a synthetic exoskeleton and many other nodes and implants throughout the body. The Borg assimilate any technology they come across that can improve them as a whole, they also assimilate cultures and individuals." President Ross said before taking a drink of water.

"Assimilate individuals? What does that mean?" Irissa asked.

Before he continued Ross activated a holo display in the center of the table which began to display images of the Borg and their technology. It cycled through a few images before it settled on an image of what looked like small machines.

"These are nanoprobes, and they are the Borg's primary means of attack. These can be entered into a computer system, structure; even a starship and they will almost instantaneously be adapted into Borg technology. These nanoprobes can also be injected into an organic beings bloodstream, once this happens that persons personality and memories are immediately added to the Collective and all individuality is purged as the unfortunate individual is transformed into a Borg Drone. We don't have specific numbers on the size of Borg territory, but it encompasses thousands of star systems and trillions of drones."

"Trillions of drones" said the stunned Asari.

"The Federation first encountered them twenty years ago, and we've been in conflict with them ever since. There have been two separate occasions the Borg have invaded the Federation. Both invasions were turned back but at great cost. This is one of their ships." Said the President as the holo display changed to show a massive cube shaped vessel.

"Spirits! That's a ship?" Sparatus asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, this is a Borg Cube; it is three kilometers in height, length, and width and is crewed by over 100,000 Drones. Just one of these ships destroyed thirty-nine Klingon and Federation ships at the Battle of Wolf 359." Ross said.

This news was somewhat difficult for the Citadel races to wrap their heads around. Just four Federation ships had devastated the Turian squadron, and just one of these ships obliterated an entire fleet of Federation and Klingon starships.

"How can a single vessel be so powerful?" Valern asked.

"Borg ships are hard to define in traditional starship terms, but essentially all Borg ships are alive. The Drones onboard interface with it as a collective and the ship is designed in the same way with many built in redundant systems, in essence a Cube just thinks of something and it happens." Ross replied.

"Amazing, such technology almost seems hard to believe. So what do they want?" Irissa asked.

"The Borg are more a force of nature then a species." One of the Romulans said. "Does a swarm of locusts truly want anything other than to consume?" They finished when they saw the looks of confusion on the Councilors faces.

"Well the Borg are a little more discriminating then that. They don't assimilate animal lifeforms or civilizations in early stages of development, but if you have technology they want they will come for you." President Ross said looking each of the Councilors in the eye.

"So these Borg are a constant threat?" Sparatus asked.

"Actually there hasn't been a Borg sighting in the Alpha Quadrant in seven years. Seven years ago Admiral Janeway introduced a neurolytic pathogen into the Collective causing widespread destruction." Ross stated.

"So then the Borg were destroyed?" The Salarian Councilor asked.

"We don't know for sure, we have no confirmation of their destruction." Ross replied.

"Well then I don't see any reason to talk about a potential threat when for all we know the Borg where completely destroyed." Valern said in a monotone voice.

"You cannot destroy the Borg you can only hope to survive them." Martok said slamming his fist down.

"Well we can learn more about this later, if we could please carry on with the trade negotiations?" Valern responded.

"With all due respect Valern, I would like to continue hearing about the Borg." Sparatus said while placing a hand on the Salarians shoulder.

"While I agree that we could use your information about the Borg, I do concede that the more pressing matter is securing free transport from Citadel space to Federation space so if we could get back to that." The Asari Councilor said trying to move the negotiations along.

"Yes of course." Ross said somewhat stunned by the Salarian Councilor's willingness to ignore their warnings about the Borg. And so the representatives continued their negotiations.

 **USS Normandy**

Captain Shepard raised a cup of coffee to her lips as she reviewed the repair logs in her quarters. She had fallen behind on some of her reports as a result of her ongoing Biotic training. The trainer that the Asari had sent to help train the three of them in the way of Biotics was a tough old Justicar named Samara. With her assistance Shepard, Mera, and Jaco were beginning to gain full control over their abilities, though Shepard was sure it would take much more training to become truly proficient in both Biotic defense and offense. The Biotic barrier itself would give them all a distinct advantage in close quarter combat, the Breen would get a real kick out of that next time she faced them in battle. While Shepard hoped for a long peace and would do her best as a Starfleet officer to enforce the peace, she sadly knew in her heart of hearts that Chin'toka would not be the last time that she faced the Breen in battle. It might be unbecoming of a Federation Captain, but she truly hated the Breen, she had done her best to hide her distain for them during her many counseling sessions following the two battles but it was still there. It wasn't just because they sided with the Dominion against the rest of the Alpha Quadrant or the sneak attack against Earth, oh no Shepard hated them because of their disrespect for the lives of others, for their use of slaves and forced labor, for the way that they strip-mined every planet they came across without a second thought to the repercussions to the local lifeforms. Shepard hated them. Shaking her head to try and dislodge these thoughts she sat back in her chair sipping her coffee listening to a selection of music playing over her quarters sound system, she was very fond of 20th century music and often asked the computer to play random selections from that era.

" _Nothin' lasts forever"_

" _And we both know hearts can change"_

" _And it's hard to hold a candle"_

" _In the cold November rain"_

"Computer pause selection, find Federation News Service." Shepard commanded to the computer, before swinging towards her computer terminal. The screen came on to show a very attractive Andorian female standing in front of Starfleet Headquarters.

"… _and so the negotiations with the Citadel races enters into its second week. We are getting very little information from the inside, but we have been informed that the Federation Council is being constantly updated along the way so when a final proposal is put forth the Council will begin the process of formulating that proposal into a full treaty. And finally I can confirm that the Council races have agreed to allow five Federation science vessels to pass through the Shanxi Gateway as a goodwill gesture. These five ships will assist the various Council governments in mineral surveys and in scouting M-class planets for possible colonization, no word yet on which ships will be deployed but it will be three of the Oberth class and two Nova class starships. From Starfleet Headquarters this is Peta Sh'chatres back to you Bob."_

"Thank you Peta for that report, and as soon as we get the names of the starships assigned to Citadel space we will get that to you. While we are all focused on the ongoing negotiations with our guests from Citadel space, life goes on in the rest of the Quadrant. Turning our attention to Romulan space, we have an update on the condition of Ambassador Spock. As most of our viewers know the Ambassador suffered a severe heart attack last week and is being treated by the medical staff of both the USS Titan and doctors from the Romulan Ministry of Health. The medical staff has expressed great concern that the Ambassador's brain was deprived of oxygen for too long. They have been attempting to repair the damage. Well we here at FNS have learned that a vessel from Vulcan was recently allowed passage into Romulan space, after a quick background check on the ships registry we have determined that it was a medical ship that was allowed passage. Hopefully we will have better news to report on this situation real soon. Moving on we now go live to Jake Sisko for his weekly report on the goings on in the Bajoran and Cardassian sectors. Jake."

" _Thanks Bob, this is Jake Sisko coming to you live from Deep Space Nine. There is a palpable excitement here on the station as today marks the beginning of the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, which…"_

"Computer off." Shepard ordered.

Shepard let out a huff before finishing her coffee she then got up and went to the restroom to relieve herself. Just as she entered Shepard's sense of awareness suddenly told her that she wasn't alone. Remaining as quiet as she could Shepard turned and saw a figure sitting on her couch holding what appeared to be an old newspaper in front of its body. Shepard moved quietly towards her Bat'leth and grabbed it off the wall. Now armed she crept towards the mysterious figure.

"Hmm, meteor showers in the Brechtian Cluster." Mumbled the mysterious figure, it was definitely male.

Shepard raised the blade and yanked down the newspaper to reveal a face she had been briefed on many times when she first accepted command of a Starship. "Q!"

"Well that was rather rude, I was in the middle of reading. Oh look at your face, tell me what has Jean-Luc been saying behind my back? Or was it Kathy who talked about me this time?" Q asked.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Shepard demanded.

"Why do people always assume that when an omnipotent being appears somewhere there must be a reason? Why can't I just pop in somewhere from time to time? I do like you humans for your information, it's always amusing watching simple lifeforms going about their daily routines." Q replied to the furious woman.

Shepard chose not to respond, instead she straighten her back and stared down at the seated Q.

"Oh a cold steely gaze, so intimidating, I'm afraid such things don't work on omnipotent beings like me." Q said while chuckling.

Shepard turned and placed her blade on the table, then turned back towards Q, folded her arms and blinked.

"Oh fine! I swear you Captain's lose more of your sense of humor every year. Alright I'm here to tell you that your ship must be ready to leave in five days." Q said suddenly serious.

"That's it? No dire warnings, no games, just have my ship ready to leave in five days?" Shepard asked.

"Be careful what you ask. Bigger things maybe to come, remember five days Shepard." Q said before vanishing in a bright flash. Shepard stormed out of her quarters and headed for the bridge.

 **Normandy conference room**

"Q? As in the Q Continuum? Omnipotent watchers of the galaxy and first class troublemakers?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, and the fact that he mentioned Captain Picard leads me to believe that it's the same one that once put humanity on trial for its past crimes." Shepard said in annoyance.

"More importantly that would mean the same Q that threw the Enterprise to the system J-25." Mera stated.

"First Contact with the Borg." Finished Ashley, Mera nodded in response.

"We should inform Starfleet Command at once." Edith stated.

"But he has done nothing to threaten us, he could have transported me anywhere in the galaxy or sent our ship anywhere in the galaxy hell he could have made us take part in the Battle of Gettysburg if he wanted too. All he did was appear in my quarters reading a paper and all he said was to have the ship ready to go in five days." Shepard said.

"Then perhaps the test will begin in five days." Chambers calmly said.

"What do you mean counselor?" Shepard asked now looking at the ships counselor.

"Well the Q do not exist on the same plane of existence that we do, obviously we know very little about them, but from what we have learned we can theorize that the Continuum exists in the past, present, and future." Chambers answered.

"A reasonable hypothesis counselor, in several encounters with the Q they do seem to possess knowledge of events that have yet to occur." Mera said.

"So then something may happen in five days that requires the Normandy?" Jaco asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Something in Citadel Space perhaps?" Adams asked.

"What makes you say that Chief?" Shepard asked.

"We've just met all these new races that utilize the Mass Effect technology and the Normandy is the only Federation battleship designed to use Mass Relay's." Adams said.

"They just announced they'd be sending a few science ships through the Shanxi Relay." Ashley stated.

"Small tonnage science ships, they only required a few shield modifications to slip through the Relay. If a big catastrophe comes in the next five days in Citadel space, then the Normandy would be the only battleship from this Quadrant that could rapidly respond to it." Adams replied.

"I think Adams might be onto something. There have been no reported sightings of a Q in years, then we encounter an entirely new expanse of space and suddenly Q reappears." Mera said.

"Hmm well it seems we're all in agreement, though it goes against my better judgement, we will withhold this information from Starfleet Command for the time being in order to avoid changing future events. What is our full repair time frame?" Shepard asked her chief engineer.

"All outer hull damage has been repaired, all short-outs in the bio-neural gel packs have been repaired, the Element Zero core breach has been repaired and it's fully functional. Mostly all that's left is some housecleaning and a resupply for all the spare parts we used up to get the ship back here to begin with." The chief engineer replied.

"Understood see to it." Shepard ordered.

"Got it Captain, oh one other thing, there were two engineers that came aboard with the work detail from spacedock. Engineer's Daniels and Donnelly, they really impressed me with their work and I think they'd make a welcome addition to my staff, so if you could talk with the station's shipmaster about a transfer to the Normandy?" Adams asked.

"I'll see to it, now since we don't know exactly what it is we'll be heading into I want to make sure we are well stocked. What is our torpedo count?" Shepard asked.

"We have one hundred and twenty photon torpedoes, sixty quantum torpedoes, and thirty multi-phasic torpedoes. I have a few war buddies in the quartermaster's office I could see about getting some additional torpedoes and additional power cells for the phaser array." Taylor said.

"Excellent, well since we are heading into the unknown I want every part of this ship operating at peak efficiency; run level four diagnostics on all ship systems I don't want any surprises to crop up on us in the field. So unless anyone else has anything to add I think we can dismiss this little meeting any objections?" Shepard asked, noting that no one objected she shook her head and gestured towards the door.

As the command staff filed out of the room a message over the communication grid. "Captain, you asked not to be disturbed during your meeting, General Zaeed is waiting to speak to you."

"Send him in."

The doors to the conference room slid open and General Zaeed entered the room.

"Zaeed, what brings you back to the Normandy? I know we wanted to have some more bonding time, but I figured we'd wait until after all this Citadel business had concluded." Shepard said.

"Well we will have more time together then I thought. I'm coming with you on your journey." Zaeed replied.

"How do you know I'll be going on a journey?" Shepard asked.

"It came to me in a vision last night, my father came to me." Zaeed responded.

"Grandpa, what did he say?" Shepard asked.

"He said that you were about to set off on a great adventure, full of danger and great enemies. And that you would need my strength along the way." Zaeed responded.

"I see, well who am I to argue with my grandfather?" Shepard replied.

"Did you not receive the same vision?" Zaeed inquired.

"No, I had a visit from one of the Q; he informed me that the Normandy would be needed in five days' time." Shepard said

"I see, father told me five days as well. No matter if my daughters are going to blaze off into the unknown on a grand adventure, then it would be an honor to join them." Zaeed stated with pride.

"Thanks dad, we could always use an extra hand." Shepard said, she then stood and embraced her father.

"Good, I've brought a little surprise along with me. Something your engineers will love."

"What did you bring with you this time?" Shepard asked with a hint of curiosity.

"The newest generation cloaking device." Zaeed said sheepishly.

"You brought a cloaking device onto my ship? This is a Federation ship, we're not allowed to have a cloaking device!" Shepard said clearly surprised by this news.

"Ahah the treaty states that the Federation wouldn't construct cloaking devices of their own, this is a Klingon cloaking device so the honor of the treaty is intact. If there are great battles ahead of us I want us to have every edge, you do trust me don't you?" Zaeed asked his adopted daughter.

"Of course I do, I'll talk with Adams and see how best to interface it with the Normandy in a little while, but for right now I should find you some quarters." Shpard said.

"Hahahahaha! Just think about it soon the three of us will embark on a great adventure, think of the honor and glory we will bring to our house!" Zaeed said before slapping Shepard on the shoulder and then walking out of the conference room with her.

 **Starfleet Headquarters**  
 **Two Days Later**

Councilor Irissa was seated at a small open air cafe on the waterfront in San Francisco. It had a spectacular view of the Golden Gate Bridge and the hills beyond. Which Irissa thoroughly enjoyed. The Turian delegation had mostly stuck to either the massive spacedock in Earth orbit or at Starfleet Headquarters given their specific dietary requirements, but the Asari and Salarian delegations had accepted the generously offered transporter passage to travel to cities all over the planet.

In the interest of maintaining the peace on this foreign planet both Sparatus and Irissa had given the Salarian's strict orders not to attempt to steal Federation secrets. But Irissa had a feeling that Starfleet Security was discreetly monitoring all of them. For the most part Irissa and the other Asari had taken to traveling together across this planet so far visiting New York City, Paris, and London, but they intended to visit more Earth cities. The replicators at this cafe provided quite the assortment of marine delicacies. She enjoyed the flavoring and taste of what the replicator referred to as Swordfish. She and the rest of the Asari had been amazed by not only how similar they and the Humans were in appearance and how similar Earth and Thessia seemed to be, but just how similar many of their food dishes were to Asari dishes.

Irissa was in the middle of conversing with one of her aids when President Ross approached their table. Irissa and her aids began to stand, but a raised hand from President Ross indicated that they should remain seated.

"That's alright ladies; we are not in negotiations right now. I see you found my favorite little lunch spot Councilor Irrisa." Ross turned to a waitress that had come to take his order. "My usual please miss."

"This is a favorite restaurant of yours?" Irissa asked.

"Oh yes, a nice place to unwind and relax, the property owners have operated a restaurant here for around five hundred years." Ross stated while looking out over the bay.

"Interesting, but seeing how you're government doesn't use currency how do you maintain properties?" Irissa asked slightly confused.

"Oh it's not as complicated as you might think, when the new governments were formed after World War Three the rights of families and individuals who owned property or land was retained. Of course many of the landowners were lost in the war so that land was possessed by the new government; some of it was used to create the many buildings that house the various departments of the Federation. The rest was doled out to new landowners over the years." Ross answered.

"You mentioned your Third World War. The other cities we visited had more modern construction then here in San Francisco, why is that?" One of the Asari aids asked.

"Well the reason for that is San Francisco was one of the few cities that was spared destruction during the Third World War. By the time the bombs were dropped all military activity had been relocated to other areas. Los Angeles got the worst of it in California when the bombs fell." Ross said as one of the restaurant staff bringing his meal to the table.

"I see. I'd like to thank you on behalf of the Asari delegation Mr. President, for the warm and welcome treatment that we've received since we arrived here." Irissa said after taking a drink.

"This is Earth, all are welcome here." President Ross replied before savoring his meal.

"Even your own enemies?" Irissa asked pointing at the approaching Praetor.

"Ahh Praetor Tal'aura. Welcome, nice of you to join us. I'm sure the replicator here could synthesize Romulan cuisine." Ross politely told the Romulan.

"Mr. President I'm afraid I have not come to share a meal. I come baring unfortunate news, I've just received word from Romulus, Ambassador Spock has passed away." Tal'aura said shocking the President.

President Ross sank down into his chair, the news clearly hitting him like a punch to the stomach. After a few moments of silence he looked up and asked "when?"

"Yesterday, he expired peacefully."

"But the Vulcan ship that you permitted into your space?" Ross asked.

"It contained a Vulcan priest and the Ambassador's daughter." Tal'aura replied.

"Ahh his Katra." Ross responded.

"Yes, the transference of his spirit and memories was successfully passed on to his daughter." Tal'aura replied.

"Has anyone else been informed yet?" Ross asked.

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know so you can release the information." Tal'aura responded.

"I thank you, for that I'll work up a statement to release to the press shortly." Ross sighed now forgetting his meal. "Unbelievable, he was one of the last of the great Captains from the golden age of exploration." Ross said looking back up at Tal'aura.

"Yes, and he has worked tirelessly for peace between Romulus and Vulcan." Tal'aura said.

"It's something we all hope for."

"Yes indeed it was. Perhaps one day Mr. President."

"One day Madam Praetor."

And with that the Praetor continued on her way.

"One day? What does that mean?" Irissa asked.

"It's a phrase that many people use on both sides in the hopes that one day there will be real peace between the Federation and the Romulans." The President answered.

"I don't understand, I thought you're races were at peace." Irissa asked.

"Well that's rather complicated we are currently in a state of peace, but technically our war with the Romulans never ended. If we had established true peace back then, then there would have been no need to create the Neutral Zone between our territories in the first place."

"How is that possible?"Another of the Asari aids asked.

"Well, how the war began is a very complicated story. But the war itself was very straight forward. The Romulan Empire declared war on the Coalition of Planets, the precursor to the Federation, and for most of the war the Coalition was losing badly. But that all changed at the Battle of Cheron where the coalition resoundingly defeated the Romulan fleet. Only a handful of Romulan ships escaped the battlefield and made it back to Romulan space. However given the casualties that the Coalition suffered prior to the battle they were in no condition to counterattack into imperial space and the Romulans lost too many ships in the battle to begin another invasion. So the whole war boiled down to a stalemate. The Romulans were the first to broach the subject of a ceasefire and eventually a ceasefire was reached over subspace radio, the Neutral Zone was established a year later. Their loss at Cheron was a humiliating defeat for the Romulans and still is to this day." Ross said while looking at the Asari that asked.

"How long ago was that?" Irissa asked.

"Oh let me think, well actually this year marks the two hundredth and twenty-fifth anniversary of the ceasefire." Ross replied thoughtfully.

"Hmm that seems like a long time to hold a grudge." The same Asari aid said.

"Well remember neither we nor the Romulans have as long a lifespan as your race. The veterans of that war have all long since passed away. But they told their children about what either side did and the resentment gets passed down to the next generation and it can take a long time to overcome that. In recent years our relations have greatly improved and I personally look forward to the day when the Neutral Zone is no more." Ross said, then continued with his meal as the others began talking about other subjects.

 **Council Assigned Guest Quarters**  
 **That Evening**

It had been a long day for the Asari Councilor. More sightseeing with her entourage and another state dinner in the evening, it had been a whirlwind time in the Matriarchs life. To so quickly go from being a simple representative amongst many, to represent all of her people on the Council was quite jarring for her. She was still not quite sure why she had been selected for this out of all the other Matriarchs, but to be involved in these negotiations on behalf of not only her race but all the races of Citadel space was both frightening and an honor at the same time. She could only imagine the culture shock to her people, thousands of years as the top race and then one day the universe gets a whole lot bigger, and you realize that you are just one voice amongst many. Irissa had just started to relax and unwind when suddenly there was a chime from the quarters comm system.

"Madam Councilor there's a transmission coming in for you from one of your ships in the Shanxi system. We used the subspace transceiver array to boost the signal." The voice said over the comm.

"I see thank you, this is a private communication of course." Irissa said.

"Of course ma'am, we don't eavesdrop on foreign government communications." The comms officer said, then the video screen in her quarters popped to life.

"Councilor, are you there?" An Asari Captain asked.

"I am Captain go ahead."

"Councilor, we just received an update from the archaeological dig on Edenya Prime. Apparently they uncovered a Prothean Beacon at the dig site and after consulting with the Asari Archaeological Institute the Matriarchs believe, in the best interest of peaceful coexistence with the Federation, that one of their ships come to the system to assist in the excavation. The people on the ground seem to think that there's more there than just the Beacon here." The Captain said.

"I see, transmit the details to me and I will relay the request in the morning. I'm sure the Federation will be willing to send one of their science vessels to assist." Irissa said.

"Very well Councilor, goodnight." The Captain said as the comm-line closed.

"Not a science vessel." Came the sound of a voice behind her, Irissa whipped her head around and saw a figure seated in her chair.

"Mother!"

"Hello dear."

"I-I don't understand? You died years ago how can you be here?!" Irissa asked in absolute confusion.

"It's alright my little one, I've been sent back to deliver you a little message." Her mother replied.

"What do you mean? Back from where?" Irissa asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that my dear, I'm not allowed. But I can tell you that events have been set in motion that are far greater then you can imagine. But what I can tell you is that the Starship Normandy needs to be sent to that planet."

"The Normandy? Why that ship?" Irissa asked.

"The Captain and her crew have a role to play in events to come. Ask for the Normandy."

"Well I suppose, I could make a case that as an act of forgiveness from the Citadel to the Federation, that the Normandy take part in this scientific mission in the interest of furthering peace between our governments. I think I could get them to agree to that if I'm persuasive enough, but ho-" when Irissa turned around her mother was gone. Irissa searched every room in her quarters, but there was no sign of her.

 **USS Normandy**  
 **Four Days Later**

"… _. And as the shuttle from USS Titan touches down at the ShiKahr City spaceport, carrying the remains of Ambassador Spock back to the city of his birth. Here we see the funeral procession forming up at the entrance to the spaceport. A Marine detachment onboard the shuttle will carry the casket to the funeral procession. The shuttle hatch has opened the detachment is now moving the casket out of the shuttle, you the viewers can see the eight Marines each one representing a different member race of the Federation, exiting with the casket. The remains of Ambassador Spock will be interred in the family mausoleum on their ancestral lands outside of the city. And they're descending the steps now, approaching the procession line, various dignitaries from across Federation and nonaligned space have arrived on Vulcan to give their respects and to honor the late Ambassador. It is our understanding that Perrin Landover, the stepmother of the late Ambassador Spock and Captain Saavik, wife of the late Ambassador are awaiting the funeral procession's arrival at their ancestral lands. It is also our understanding that the Ambassador's daughter is in seclusion following the transference of memori-"_

"Computer off." Shepard ordered.

She sat in the forward observation lounge reading in silence trying to enjoy the last hours of her shore leave. The new orders had arrived shortly before half of the Federation government left for Vulcan to attend the funeral. At the request of the Asari the Normandy was to return to the Shanxi system and enter the Relay and make their way to the Asari world Edenya Prime to assist in the archeological dig at the planet. It seemed a rather straight-forward mission, but given Q's appearance Shepard knew that this mission would wind up being anything but ordinary. Thankfully the ship was ready to go, all systems fully repaired and fully stocked for the mission. She had also been informed by the Turian councilor that in addition to Garrus Vakarian two other Turian officers would be joining the team for the mission.

"Oh Captain, I didn't think you would be up this late. Don't you ever sleep?" Garrus asked, as if her very thoughts had summoned him.

"Oh hello Garrus, I don't sleep." Shepard responded.

"Really?" Garrus replied.

"Yeah we vampire's don't need it." Shepard responded, flashing her sharpened teeth at the young Turian.

"Vampire? Spirits how many variations of you humans are there! I keep trying to study and keep up and the-…" Garrus began before Shepard cut him off.

"Joking Garrus I'm joking."

"*huff* very funny Captain." Garrus replied.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. To answer your question I've always been a bit of a night owl."

"Owl?" Garrus asked.

"A predatory bird native to Earth, it does most of it's hunting at night." Shepard answered.

"I see, forgive me, but I hadn't noticed how sharp your front teeth were before. I haven't observed any other humans with teeth like that." Garrus said.

"Well you know how Ashley and I were raised together as sisters?"

Shepard asked. "Yes."

"Well when we were in high school I was a pretty popular kid and Ash, well Ash, was mocked a lot for her Klingon heritage by the other students. And since part of her heritage is her fangs, one day after school I borrowed a dermal regenerator from the emergency medkit, and with a little modifications I filed my front teeth into Klingon fangs. Freaked the girlfriend out at first, but that didn't matter; there was nothing I wouldn't do to show how important my sister was to me." Shepard said with a smile on her face.

"Fascinating, did you get in trouble for it? Garrus asked.

"Well the first day I showed it off to everyone in school, so I got some weird looks for a little while and the school administration wasn't too big on body modification. So they did tell both my mom and mama Williams and Zaeed about it. Mom flipped out about it, mama Williams wasn't happy about it but she understood it, and Zaeed, Zaeed just smiled. When we were finally back home Ash hugged me and cried on my shoulder thanking me for my support and because of that I've kept my teeth this way ever since, started get called a vampire after that, not that I really cared." Shepard said, grinning at the memory.

"You two do seem to have a special relationship." Garrus stated.

"Yeah I suppose we do."

"I was watching some of the funeral coverage on your news service. Great Turians are given similar funerals after their passing. I've read some about this Ambassador Spock in your records and his list of accomplishments is quite impressive." Garrus said.

"He was one of a bygone era, one of the few remaining of the great Captains of the golden age." Shepard said while looking off into the distance.

"Golden age?" Garrus asked.

"Thats what we tend to call the twenty-second and twenty-third centuries. The Golden Age of the Federation, a time when the alpha quadrant was largely unexplored and most of the technologies you've seen in your time on Earth were still in their infancy. In fact around sixty percent of the Federation member races joined during that time period." Shepard said.

"I see, I mean I know it has to be the case, but given all the wonders I've seen here I find it tough to believe that your people never had these things." Garrus responded.

"I can understand that, several of the races we've encountered after they crossed the warp barrier have said the same things."

"Ah yes your first contact protocols I've reviewed them. Quite the through guidelines." Garrus said.

"Well they have to be, disastrous first contact with the Klingon's led to nearly two centuries of hostilities. But in the case of your race I think we're making good progress." Shepard replied with a smile.

"Heheheh, yes I suppose we did illustrate the need for your first contact procedures. I do have one question though, from what I've read the Vulcans appear to be a race of pacifists, so why then did Spock join a military organization?" Garrus asked.

"Because he believed in Starfleet's mission and the need to maintain the peace and so have thousands of other Vulcans who have served amongst our ranks. They are pacifists, but they are also logical pragmatists. They know that sometimes action is needed, and Spock himself was an experienced combat veteran serving in many engagements while on the starship Enterprise. In fact it was Spock himself who fired the crippling blow to an experimental Romulan starship which attacked several Federation outposts along the Neutral Zone. That engagement went on to become textbook procedure for when engaging against a cloaked target." Shepard said as if reciting a textbook passage from memory.

"Fascinating, you seem to know a lot about the Enterprise's missions." Garrus said

"Yes, well they are all over the history textbooks, but a lot of that is owed to Zaeed. To this day the Klingon's consider Captain Kirk an honored enemy, and some more strategically gifted Klingon's study his battle tactics. Zaeed is one of those Klingon's and he passed that study down to his daughters. Tell you what come with me." Shepard said while getting up.

"Where are we going?" Garrus asked.

"The holodeck, I have something to show you." Shepard responded, just as they were exiting the observation lounge they ran into Ashley.

"Oh I should have expected to find you here." Ashley said.

"Ash did your shift just end?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah I was just stopping in for a snack before turning in." Ashley replied.

"That's great come with us." Shepard said before grabbing Ashley's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"The holodeck, I wanted to show him one of the programs our father taught us with." Shepard said.

"Oh god Des it's late." Ashley said in what sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"Oh come on!" Ashley finally gave up her protests and accompanied them to the holodeck. After a quick trip on the turbolift the group arrived at holodeck one.

"Computer, initiate program Shepard twenty-three, replicate appropriate period clothing, oh and run a scan on our friend here and replicate him a reasonable facsimile." Shepard ordered.

"Scan complete enter when ready." The computer replied as the holodeck doors opened.

 **Holodeck one**  
 **Simulation USS Enterprise NCC 1701**  
 **Main Bridge**

Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus entered the holodeck after changing into their costumes. Garrus was pulling at and adjusting to the modified version of late twenty-third century Starfleet uniform. There in the room stood and sat silently waiting for the program to begin. Garrus recognized several of the officers from his reviewing of the Federation archive.

"Where are we?" Garrus asked.

"Bridge of the USS Enterprise circa 2285." Ashley replied.

"I recognize many of these faces in my studying of your history. Many of these people went on to be high ranking officers." Garrus said.

"Yes, you see Ambassador Spock, then a Captain seated at the science station. Seated at the navigators position is Captain Saavik just a junior lieutenant at the time. And to her left is Hikaru Sulu a Commander at the time, he would finish his Starfleet career as a Commodore and later went on to serve three terms as President of the Federation. Over there at the communications station is Admiral Nyota Uhura, still a Commander at the time she would continue to rise through the ranks and eventually would become head of Starfleet Intelligence. Below decks are Admirals McCoy and Chekov as well as Captain Scott, all three Commanders at the time. And there in the center of it all, Admiral Kirk, the man our class starship is named after the most highly decorated officer in Starfleet history." Shepard said.

"So many Captains and Admirals just from one ship?" Garrus asked in awe.

"It is incredible to think of, but the Enterprise was at the forefront of exploration in the twenty-third century, the five year mission, mapped and catalogued thousands of star systems and stellar phenomenon and led to numerous first contacts with new species." Shepard said.

"I see, so what is the scenario of this program?" Garrus asked.

"This is the Battle of the Mutara Nebula." Ash said.

"We're inside a nebula right now?" Garrus asked slightly shocked.

"We are, look at the view screen." Shepard replied.

"Wow, I've never been inside a nebula before, real or simulated. In the Hierarchy we're taught to avoid nebulas because of the havoc that they cause on our ship systems." Garrus stated.

"Well they can do the same with us, which is why Kirk chose this to be the battlefield." Ashley said.

"You see, in the context of this program, a few days ago a human renegade named Khan along with his followers managed to hijack a Miranda class Destroyer called the Reliant. A day ago they ambushed the Enterprise and managed to inflict heavy damage on her before stealing an experimental terraforming device known as the Genesis torpedo. At this point the Enterprise had only established partial main power while the Reliant was at full power, so Kirk decided to move into the nebula where shields, scanners, and the targeting computers wouldn't function evening the odds of this engagement." Shepard explained.

"Computer, remove characters Kirk, Spock, and Saavik. Take your seat Admiral." Ash gestured to Garrus.

"Me? But I still don't know how all this technology works." Garrus replied.

"You got a handle on it when you tried the other simulations on the holodeck, but those were fleet engagements. This is one on one ship combat, no shields, and manual targeting." Ashley said.

"Take the Captain's chair please Mr. Garrus." Shepard said to the Turian.

"Yes Captain." Garrus replied.

"Ahah on this bridge you're the Captain." Shepard lightly chastised.

"Very well, then take your stations."

"Aye aye sir." Both women responded.

"Just remember the AI of this program is programmed to alter tactics and strategy, so the Reliant will not behave as it did in the actual engagement." Shepard said.

"Understood." Garrus responded.

" _Bridge to holodeck one, bridge to holodeck one please respond."_

"Bridge this is Shepard go ahead."

" _The Citadel Spectre's have arrived early and they've requested an audience with you."_

"Understood Shepard out." Shepard looked at Garrus and Ashley. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go you two continue here." She left towards the exit that had appeared and ordered. "Computer restore image of Lieutenant Saavik." She then exited the holodeck.

"Got it Shep we'll continue here. Have fun." Ashley said in a joking manner.

 **Holodeck one**  
 **Two hours later**

"Fire torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes away!"

Fired away from the Enterprise the twin orange glowing torpedoes struck the Reliant impacting on the engineering section and the main bridge knocking it completely out of commission. But just before the torpedo's impacted on the ship a final volley erupted from the Reliant's main phaser banks impacting on the forward hull section of the Enterprise. There was a shower of sparks on the bridge as a few of the consoles exploded from the force of the impacts on the unshielded hull which flung several of the bridge staff including Garrus from his seat. Even as he was flung to the floor he continued to issue commands.

"Report!"

"Internal sensors show multiple circuit burnouts and shorts. A few more casualty reports, a hull breach in the forward section of the ship, but other than that we're just fine." Ashley said.

"Status of Reliant?" Garrus asked.

"Energy output zero, reactor reads zero, no life sign readings." Ash said, she then hopped out of her chair and ducked under the bridge railing before continuing. "You did it! On your first try that was amazing!"

"Took two hours of searching, attacking, and counterattacking but we got it right in the end." Garrus replied.

"But you picked it up so quickly. Even I failed on my first try."

"You knew what you were doing too; I couldn't have done it without you. Could you give me a hand please?" Garrus asked holding out a hand.

Ash stood and helped Garrus stand up from his fallen position; after he was back on his feet the young Turian attempted to move forward but then stumbled and fell into Ashley's arms. Ashley was surprised when this happened but reacted quickly enough to catch him before he fell and found herself staring at Garrus's neck. She suddenly found her Klingon senses assaulted by his scent, unconsciously she moved her right hand up and grabbed ahold of Garrus's shoulder as she inhaled his unique scent more deeply than before. Fortunately she regained control before her instincts took her further. She stepped backward and looked at him as she regained her composure.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Sergeant, uh instincts." Ashley stammered out.

"That's alright, Turians have strong scent instincts too I'd be lying if I said I hadn't caught a whiff too." Garrus replied.

"What made you stumble?" Ashley asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was a rough landing; I think I might have pulled something." Garrus said well stretching.

"Oh, well it happens sometimes on the holodeck. Let's get you to sickbay so they can take a look at you." She then made her way towards the exit.

"Computer end simulation." Ashley ordered.

 **Main Bridge**  
 **One hour later**

Ashley and Garrus entered the bridge following their trip to sickbay. Dr. Chakwas had repaired the torn muscle and now Garrus's leg was feeling good as new. While in sickbay Shepard had called to inform them that the Normandy would be leaving spacedock shortly and that their presence on the bridge was strongly requested. There was a great uncomfortable silence between the two on the turbolift ride to the bridge until finally, mercifully the doors to the bridge opened and the two walked out.

"Ahh Lieutenant Commander Williams, please welcome Nihlus Kryik and Saren Arterius of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance division of the Citadel." Shepard said motioning towards the two Turians.

"Gentleman welcome aboard." shley responded with a small bow of respect.

"Thank you Commander it is a pleasure to meet you." Nihlus replied.

"Indeed you have an incredible ship here." Saren said in awe of the Normandy.

"Thank you very much Agent Arterius." Desiree thanked then continued "we are ready to depart now if you are ready?"

"Indeed, it's best to arrive with all possible speed; the project has fallen behind schedule since it was decided to reach out to your people." Saren replied.

"Understood, in that case I would recommend that we use our Quantum Slipstream Drive to Shanxi and then the Shanxi Relay to Edenya Prime." Shepard said drawing shocked looks from her guests.

"Excellent, I've wanted to see this Slipstream in action since I heard about it." Nihlus enthusiastically said.

"Very well, bridge to engineering."Shepard called out.

"Engineering here go ahead." Jaco replied.

"Are we cleared for Slipstream velocities?" Shepard asked.

"All systems a cleared for slipstream velocities, recommend moving to five thousand kilometers away from the spacedock before adjusting defector for Slipstream jump." Jaco said.

"Understood, helm move us five thousand kilometers from spacedock and then enter Slipstream computations for travel to the Shanxi system." Shepard ordered taking her seat.

"Got it Captain, moorings cleared, moving up to one half impulse. We now have a clean lane of travel." Jeff said while grinning at the looks of suspense on the Turians faces.

"Understood punch us up to full impulse."

"Five hundred Kilometers, one thousand, fifteen hundred, two thousand, twenty-five hundred, three thousand, thirty-five hundred, four thousand, forty-five hundred, five thousand kilometers. We are now at safe distance for slipstream jump." Edi informed Shepard and Jeff.

"Excellent redirect deflector from warp drive to Slipstream Drive and initiate jump." Shepard ordered.

"Redirect complete; Slipstream jump in three, two, one, jump." Mera said while looking at her console.

There was a slight jolt as a circular vortex in space opened up in front of the ship and the Normandy went into it and in an instant the Normandy was surrounded by a swirling blue vortex.

Nihlus gasped at the sight. "Incredible, I've never seen anything like this."

"It is an impressive form of transportation, when will we arrive in the Shanxi system?" Saren asked.

"About two hours." Shepard replied enjoying the look on Nihlus's face.

"I see, I think we'll take some time for a meal." Saren stated getting his protégé's attention.

"Of course there is a bar and restaurant in the forward observation lounge. We've been given information about your races cuisine and it has been loaded into our replicator's subroutines." Shepard said to both the Spectre's.

"Good to know thank you for your hospitality Captain." Nihlus said as the two Spectre's exited the bridge.

"Well I'll be in my ready room please inform me when we are arrive at Shanxi." Shepard stated, but everyone knew it was an order.

"Of course Captain." Mera replied and saluted.

"Captain, may I speak with you in private?" Ashley asked slightly embarrassed about what she had to talk about.

"Of course, come with me." Shepard said as they both stepped into the ready room.

"Ok what's up Ash? How did the fight with Khan go?" Shepard asked.

"Very well, a two hour engagement in the Nebula until finally Garrus was able to fire off two torpedoes at the Reliant striking both the engineering section and the main bridge rendering it completely inoperable and killing the remaining crew. The vessel wouldn't have been able to detonate the Genesis device like it did in real life." Ashley replied.

"Wow that's impressive." Shepard said.

"I know, not even I was able to do that on the first time. But there was something that happened afterward. Something happened that I had not expected to happen." Ashley said bashfully.

"Go on." Shepard said gesturing to the other side of the couch which Shepard had just sat on. She wasn't used to her adopted sister acting like this.

"During the engagement Garrus was thrown to the ground by the last phaser hit from the Reliant. As I was helping him off the ground he collapsed under his own weight, when we got to sickbay we found that he had pulled a few muscles in his leg. Anyway when he stumbled he fell into my arms and I found myself face first in the crook of his neck."

"I see, continue."

"Well, in the moment I caught a whiff of his pheromones, and then I kinda inhaled them. Oh god it was so good. I was almost overwhelmed I… I've never felt that way before, I mean I've had crushes before but I've always kept my more Klingon instincts in check. But here I was this close to… biting him." Ash said, clearly quite embarrassed.

"I can understand why you're so confused to my knowledge you've never felt that way about anyone before." Said Shepard very surprised by this turn of events.

"I mean I've talked with him, he's made me laugh, and he's also frustrated me, but in that moment I was barely able to control myself and now I can't stop thinking about him." Ashley said in confusion.

"Before I let you continue I have to ask, are you telling me about this as your Captain because of regulations or as your sister?" Shepard asked.

"As my sister Des, I mean I don't even know if I want to pursue anything with him. But there is something about him that I… want. I don't know why I feel that way so soon I mean I barely know him." Ash stammered.

"And how well did Mary and Zaeed know each other before they met each other? How many happy years have they had since they met? Shepard asked.

"*Sigh* how is it that you always know the right words to calm me down?" Ashley asked.

"Just comes naturally to me I guess. Look Ash you'll have to make your own decision, you always do. I just want you to know that whatever you do you have your sisters blessing and you're Captain's permission to engage in interspecies relations should you wish it. But I expect you to follow all other regulations in regard to that should you decide to move forward." Shepard said and ordered as both a sister and a Captain.

"Yes ma'am." Ashley replied giving Shepard a hug before getting up and leaving the ready room.

 **USS Normandy  
en route to Edenya Prime**  
 **Two hours later**

Upon arrival at Shanxi the Normandy, after receiving the go ahead from Federation command in system and the Citadel forces, entered into the Relay and began its FTL transit to Edenya Prime. The communications array had all been adjusted to Citadel specifications, but so far the Normandy had received no reply to their hails to the Asari colony.

"Command Staff please report to the bridge." Commander Mera called over the comms.

Captain Shepard entered the bridge from her ready room. "Report Commander." Shepard ordered.

"Still no reply to our hails." Mera answered.

"Our subspace transmitter is functioning correctly and I can find no errors in the FTL comm relays either. Captain my conclusion is that there must be a communication issue at the colony." Traynor said added.

"Hmm, yellow alert. Keep monitoring the communications for any changes, all hands standby battlestations." The Captain ordered taking her seat and becoming serious.

"All decks confirm yellow alert." Mera said just as the rest of the bridge staff as well as Garrus, Saren, and Nihlus entered the bridge.

"Is there a problem Captain?" Saren asked noting the look on her face and the fact that the ship had moved to yellow alert.

"Well I'm afraid we're not quite sure, we can't seem to raise the colony. And as far as we can tell there is no issues with our communications or the FTL comm network." Shepard replied.

"I see, well I understand your precaution Captain let's hope it's just a simple malfunction at the colony." Saren said being optimistic. Just as he finished Lt. Jaco stepped off the turbolift.

"Lieutenant Jaco, what brings you to the bridge?" Shepard asked.

"The Chief is in the middle of modifications so he wanted me to take the bridge science station instead." Jaco replied.

"Of course take the Engineering station." Shepard said returning her attention to the front of the bridge.

"Captain, I've got something. It appears to be a burst transmission coming in from the colony, I'm trying to clean it up, but Captain I think it's a distress signal." Traynor said worried at what she was finally hearing.

"Let's hear it."

" _Came out of now where! *static* need evac! *static* being boarded! *static* troops being dropped on the surface they're everywhere! *static* position being overrun, redeploy *static* WHAT ARE THEY?!"_

"Picking up a new transmission coming over the signal."

"Let's hear it." Shepard said.

 **WE ARE THE BORG, LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS. WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.**

The bridge stood in complete silence, the first one to speak was Shepard.

"Battlestations."

* * *

 **And there is chapter five! Reven207 here and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the story, quite an ending I know but don't kill us please! As with the previous chapters all background information comes via the alpha and beta memory wiki's. We had shied away from using Beta memory, but it after analyzing it I see that it covers the star trek novels, comic books, and video games as well so it covers a lot more in character background. As always we don't own Star Trek or Mass Effect, CBS, Paramount, Bioware, and Microsoft do. All the ranks I found for the original series characters comes from the Star Trek novels, the part of Sulu becoming President is actually from a book written by William Shatner. And from what I read according to the novels McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Scottie are all still alive as of this point so maybe they'll come into play at some point in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Not a Chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
